Consequences
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Seth's Choice. Every choice has a consequence. After Seth & Kaya's wedding, Alice receives a vision that will make the Cullens and wolf pack have to join forces once again to deal with a vampire looking for revenge. Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Renesmee/Nahuel, Seth/Kaya, Tanya/Benjamin, Kate/Garrett, Eleazar/Carmen and more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters…..only SM does.

AN: Well I am at it again and now I have a trilogy! If you haven't read Renesmee's Choice or Seth's Choice then I recommend you read them before this story so it makes it sense. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who have followed along up to this point and to my friends who encouraged me to write more. As always, read, enjoy, and if you feel like it, review!

Chapter 1

Rosalie and Emmett were in Alaska at Katmai National Park hunting grizzlies. Rosalie considered it a way to get away from the family for a while and hunt Emmett's favorite meal, but he knew better. She needed a distraction from missing Seth. While his wife had gotten better at showing her emotions in front of others, her tenacity was still a dominate trait and she refused to mope around the house. Seth and Kaya left for Isle Esme two weeks ago and Rosalie and Emmett had been in Alaska ever since. Emmett wasn't complaining though. He got to spend time alone with his wife and hunt as much as he wanted. The couple just finished off a few grizzlies when suddenly her phone rang. When she saw the screen, a brilliant smile broke out on her face and Emmett knew who it was.

"Hello Seth, how are you," she asked trying not to sound excited and Seth chuckled.

"Hey Rose, Kaya and I are doing great. We just got back to Seattle an hour ago and are heading to Forks. I want her to spend some time with my mom and Leah and Jake are there with Joshua. I just think we all need to spend some time together." Emmett could see the disappointment wash over her face as he listened in on the conversation.

"Oh okay, well have fun," she said and Seth chuckled again.

"Aw Rose, don't tell me you already miss me," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to know where you were. Would it have killed you to call in the past two weeks?" Emmett scoffed.

"I am sure they were busy," said Emmett and she slapped his shoulder as he laughed.

"Tell Emmett to shut up," said Seth and Rosalie smiled smugly as she looked at her husband.

"Don't worry Seth, he heard every word."

"Good and I'm sorry I didn't call. I just knew that you were on vacation in Alaska while we were gone and I didn't want to interrupt. Esme told me to call you though so I knew it was okay."

"So you talked to Esme before talking to me," she asked as her anger started to boil up.

"Jeez Rose, calm down, she called me. Alice saw us coming back and told her. You aren't really mad are you," he asked and she could just picture his adorable pout.

"No, go have fun with your wife and tell Leah I said hello."

"Jake will be there too you know."

"Like I said, tell Leah hello for me." He laughed and so did Emmett.

"Alright, talk to you later. Kaya says hi and we'll see you soon."

"Bye you two and be safe," she said before hanging up. She placed the phone in her pocket and looked at Emmett curiously as he smiled at her.

"What," she asked and he picked her up into his arms.

"You are just so cute when you miss Seth." She squirmed around in his arms and frowned.

"I do not miss Seth and put me down! Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

"I am finished and now I have something else in mind," he said as he winked at her but she shook her head.

"You don't get to make fun of me and then use your charm on me."

"Oh come on angel, I was just teasing you and besides I think it is great. We have to look out for Seth. The boy gets himself in a lot of trouble…."

"Correction, you get Seth in a lot of trouble."

"Me, him, it's all the same in the long run. All I am saying is I know you care about him……we all do." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Are you going to keep talking or show me what else you had in mind?" A wide grin crept onto his dimpled cheeks and he raced away to find the perfect venue for their next adventure.

It didn't take long for Kaya and Seth to reach Forks, but then too it didn't take long to reach any destination in the Aston Martin Rosalie bought for Kaya. Seth looked over at her as they passed the sign welcoming them to Forks, Washington.

"Why do you get to drive? You don't even know where we are going."

"I am well aware of my surroundings and have an impeccable sense of direction. Plus it is my car."

"No, no, no dear wife of mine, this is now our car," he teased and she giggled.

"Fine, you can drive on the way back home, but only if you promise not to wreck it."

"Deal," he said excitedly and she smiled at him, but then it faded. He immediately noticed her change in mood. He was amazed by the connection he had with Kaya in such a short amount of time. He could read her like a book and vice versa.

"You're nervous but you don't have to be. You already met them at the wedding."

"Yea but that was when I was in friendly territory. I know how most Quileutes feel about vampires Seth. That is another thing that drew me to you. You are so open and kind. You don't care about what makes us different, just who I truly am." He slipped his hand in hers.

"Kaya, they know that you are important to me. They aren't going to do anything to upset you. Besides, Charlie will be there and no one will mention much around him."

"Poor Charlie," she giggled as she thought about the human who was so close yet so far about knowing the truth.

"He likes it better this way. The less he knows, the less danger he is in. Turn left at the corner. That's Charlie's blue truck parked in the driveway." She nodded and parked in front of the house still feeling quite nervous. Sue and Leah walked outside and waited for them on the porch. They wore welcoming smiles, which eased Kaya's jitters a bit. Seth jogged over to his mother and sister and hugged them.

"Hey little bro, how was your trip?"

"It was great," he said smiling at Kaya and he kissed her hand. No one said a word at first and the nervousness she felt was quickly accompanied by tension as Kaya stood in front of the women. The awkward silence on the porch grew as they tried to find the right thing to say and Leah cleared her throat.

"Kaya, I know at the wedding we didn't get a chance to really talk. I wanted to apologize for…." Kaya put up her hand to stop Leah.

"It's alright and it is all in the past now. I just want you both to know that I love Seth and I promise never to hurt him. We belong together." Sue smiled and nodded.

"I can see how happy you make him. I never expected for him to imprint in such a way, but his happiness is what is important to me. Come inside, I am sure Charlie is wondering what is taking so long." They all walked in and over to the living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch laughing as Charlie and a young woman played with Joshua. The little boy won their hearts as soon as they saw his dark brown eyes and wavy black hair. Kaya smiled at the infant, but then looked at the woman curiously. She was tall, slender, and had long black hair that complemented her russet skin. As soon as the woman saw her, she shot up from her position and made a disgusted face.

"What is one of them doing here," she yelled and Seth stepped in front of Kaya protectively as Jacob stood up.

"Rachel calm down," he warned and Charlie looked at Rachel confused. She had been pleasant since she arrived and he was startled by her sudden outburst. Leah picked up Joshua and took him into the other room sensing the immediate tension in the air.

"I will not calm down! Jacob, how can you even stand to be in the same room as one of them after all you went through….after what happened to Paul?" Kaya's eyes widened as realization dawned her. Nahuel explained to her what happened with Paul, but she never stopped to think about who he was leaving behind. Paul's death seemed justified, especially since he wanted to kill her brother, but as she looked into his widow's eyes she could see all the hurt and anger that burned in them. Jacob sighed.

"Let's go outside and talk about this," he said pulling his sister out of the room. Rachel didn't take her narrowed eyes off of Kaya until they were by the door. No one said a word as they walked out and Sue looked down.

"I am sorry you had to see that Kaya. Rachel is just upset." Kaya nodded.

"I understand. It's alright."

"No it isn't. Kaya didn't do anything and she has no right to yell at my wife," said Seth and Charlie smiled. He wasn't sure what happened, but he did think it was nice to see Seth standing up for the woman he loved. Seth was always such a kind soul and didn't like confrontation, so it was a change to see him in such a way.

"Seth, just leave it alone," pled Kaya, but he shook his head.

"I have to go talk to her. She has to understand. Please, just stay here and I will be right back." Kaya slowly nodded and Sue motioned for her to sit down as Charlie sat in his recliner. The three of them sat in silence, but Sue knew that wouldn't last.

"You are Nahuel's sister. He's married to my granddaughter, so that would make you….."

"Complicated," said Kaya and Sue giggled.

"Charlie, when will you learn to just let it be," she asked and he sighed.

"I'm a cop, it is in my instinct to be curious," he defended and Sue winked at him.

"Curiosity killed the cat for a reason dear," she informed. Kaya didn't hear the rest of their conversation. She was too busy listening to Seth, Jacob, and Rachel outside as they argued in front of the window.

"Rachel, you can't talk to my wife that way. I know that you are upset about Paul but…."

"Upset, you think I am upset? I am mad as hell. I shouldn't have come back. I left after his death for a reason. I know what people around here have been brainwashed to believe but it isn't true. It wasn't Paul's fault." Jacob looked down.

"I know it wasn't. It was mine Rachel. I am the reason he is dead," mumbled Jacob, but Seth shook his head.

"No you aren't Jake and Rachel I am sorry but Paul knew what he was doing. He went against the pack and got killed because of it." Before Jacob could stop her, she slapped Seth and he looked at her shocked. No one said a word and Kaya stormed outside glaring at the woman who just hit her husband. It was her primal instinct to protect her mate from anyway that crossed the line. Seth saw the look in her eyes and stepped in between them.

"Kaya, I am fine."

"You don't touch him. If you are upset with me then be upset with me but you don't touch Seth ever," warned Kaya and Rachel took a step toward Kaya, but Jacob pulled her back.

"Rachel, seriously, that is enough," yelled Jacob and Rachel glared at Kaya.

"I should just….." Started Rachel, but she didn't know what to say causing Kaya to roll her eyes.

"You should just what? You know what I am. It is the whole basis behind your hate for me, so tell me Rachel what are you going to do? I am sorry that your husband is gone, but he tried to attack my brother and failed. He knew what the consequences could be, but he decided to act anyways." Rachel gritted her teeth.

"I am leaving and don't expect me to come back. At least on the reservation, she isn't allowed. Jake, I am heading back to Seattle in a couple of days. If you want to see me, I will be at dad's house." She stormed to her car and they watched her speed off before Seth hugged his wife.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. She was way out of line. She is mad at Nahuel," explained Seth and Kaya looked down.

"Is that why we came to Charlie's and didn't go to the reservation? Is it because I am not allowed there?" Jacob and Seth looked at each other before shrugging.

"I told Seth it probably wouldn't be a good idea. I don't really know how Sam feels about it. There is still tension between us as well and tension between him and Leah over the past. All I know is that cold ones are not supposed to be on Quileute land and I didn't think you two should risk it," confessed Jacob and Seth looked at him.

"Jake, give us a minute will you?" Jacob went inside and Seth pulled Kaya into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she melted into his embrace before leaning her forehead against his.

"Oh Seth, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we didn't think this all the way through. We just got here and there are already issues. You are sacrificing so much for me. You are away from your family, your home, your….." He cut her off with a kiss and she moaned as she pulled him closer. She knew in her heart that no matter how many years they had together, how many centuries went by, kissing Seth would never get old. They slowly pulled away and he smiled.

"Kaya, I made my decision about my life even before I knew you. I chose to stay with the Cullens. I chose to leave the reservation and I understood what it meant. As long as I am around vampires and continue to phase, I won't be able to age even if my family will. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Don't let Rachel make you question that."

"I love you too."

"Good because you are stuck with me. Now can we please go inside and try to enjoy ourselves? Rachel is gone and I know she won't be back."

"What about the other Quileutes?"

"We aren't even on Quileute land. This is Forks and the pack has no type of reign here."

"But you still can't go on Quileute land with me right?" He sighed.

"I don't know. I don't see why not since Sam understands the circumstances but either way it doesn't matter. I don't want to go anywhere that you can't so we don't have to worry about it." She couldn't help but smile at the words and tenderly kissed him.

"You're right. I don't want to spoil this for us. We are newlyweds and have so much to celebrate. Let's go enjoy our time with your family." He winked at her and pulled her toward the house.

"You mean one of my families. Even my mom says it, the Cullens are like a second family to me and I am pretty sure they like you," he teased and she laughed as they walked into the house. Jacob, Leah, Sue, and Charlie were waiting for them in the living room while Joshua took a nap.

"That wasn't exactly how we wanted to start our visit," teased Seth trying to lighten the mood and Jacob smiled at him.

"We're glad you are here and I am sorry about Rachel. She'll go home and my dad will calm her down then she'll be fine." Kaya and Seth nodded and Sue slipped her hand into Charlie's.

"Let's go figure out what we are going to make for dinner," she suggested and he followed her into the kitchen knowing he didn't need to be around while they talked. Kaya and Seth sat down across from Jacob and Leah.

"Seth isn't worried about it but I really want to know. What is the overall view of the Cullens and my family," asked Kaya and Leah sighed.

"I'll be honest with you. The people on the reservation are completely against anyone that is a vampire. They don't care if you are half or whole. You suck blood to stay alive."

"But they know that we don't go after humans," defended Kaya and Jacob nodded.

"True and Sam understands that, but it is hard to go against our instincts. The people fear you and the pack is supposed to protect them at all times." Seth frowned.

"So no matter what they do, they will be seen as killers? That just isn't fair. I never understood that growing up. If there are vampires out there that show restraint and control even if they don't have to then why can't we accept and live in peace with them? Why do Kaya, Nahuel, and the Cullens have to be treated like monsters when they aren't," asked Seth and Leah shook her head.

"You are asking the wrong people Seth. We don't make the rules and we have been away just like you have. You know who you have to talk to if you want to find out," said Leah and Seth slowly nodded.

"I have to go talk with Sam. Can I trust you two to entertain my wife while I am gone?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Do you even have to ask," teased Jacob and Seth smiled slyly.

"Of course I do, oh and by the way I am really proud of you Jake." Jacob looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For keeping your record intact for over three years now, I know being one and two is hard for you." Seth ran out the house laughing as Jacob chased him.

"You have been around Emmett way too long," he yelled as Seth got into the car. Kaya walked onto the porch and crossed her arms.

"Do not wreck my car Seth," she warned and Leah smirked.

"And you have been around Rose too long," she teased and Kaya laughed as Seth drove away. She wanted to keep things light-heartened, but couldn't help but to worry about Seth going to see Sam. While it was in Quileutes' instincts not to trust vampires, it was in her instinct not to trust wolves, especially wolves that hated her. She knew Seth would be alright and yet still she wished she were going with him.

Driving down La Push Road was all too familiar for Seth. He remembered being a child and getting to take walks with his parents and sister through La Push. It made him smile to think about the confusion and yet excitement he felt when he first phased into a wolf. It all seemed like a lifetime ago and he soaked up the beautiful scenery letting the memories wash over him as he drove through his hometown. He pulled in front of Sam's house and saw his truck parked by the garage. By the time he got out of the car, Sam was walking down the steps of his porch with a warm smile.

"What a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you. Kaya already kick you out," teased Sam and Seth laughed.

"Sorry old man but that isn't going to happen. She loves me as much as I love her. You know, aging doesn't suit you very well."

"Hey just because some of us don't hang around vampires all day or phase on a regular basis, doesn't mean we still don't look good."

"How old are you now, fifty, sixty five…."

"Forty one smartass," laughed Sam as he punched Seth's shoulder.

"Oh yea, forty one….right."

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be with your wife enjoying the married life?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Kaya. What are the rules about her being in La Push?" Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down on the porch.

"Seth, you know I support you right? You have always been a good guy and I want what is best for you, but….um…unfortunately I am one of the few amongst the many and the elders have decided that it is best for the rules of the treaty to stay intact in order to keep the people from living in fear. I have tried explaining the differences between red eyes and gold eyes but they don't care. No vampire is allowed on our land."

"So I guess Rachel was right," said Seth looking down and Sam frowned.

"When did you see Rachel?"

"Just now at Charlie and my mom's house, she was there to see Joshua and Jacob. She lashed out at Kaya for what happened to Paul."

"I was afraid that would happen if Rachel ever saw Kaya or any of them really. She is still upset and I know Billy tried talking with her but to no avail. You know he was never a fan of Paul."

"If Paul would have been attacked by a vampire for no reason, then I would understand her problem, but he attacked Nahuel."

"I remember Seth and you don't have to defend them to me. I am not the one against them. They had every right to attack us and our people when Jacob lost his mind, but they didn't. Rachel isn't the only one who hates them though. Quileutes know the legends and have been raised to fear the cold ones. They don't distinguish between them and besides Billy and Sue the elders feel the same way as the majority of the reservation does. They have to stay off our land." Seth gritted his teeth.

"So that means Kaya isn't allowed here either? I guess I won't be in La Push then."

"Now Seth, don't get angry…."

"Why shouldn't I get angry? These rules are outdated and completely ridiculous when it comes to the Cullens. Any vampire who is willing to not drink from humans should be seen as our friends not our enemies."

"But it goes against everything they know Seth, they are meant to kill humans and we are here to protect humans from them. They use restraint but could easily slip up. I don't make the rules."

"You are the alpha and you should! Jacob would have!" Sam took in a deep breath to keep his temper from flaring.

"Don't cross a line Seth," he warned and Seth looked away.

"This just isn't fair. Kaya hasn't done anything wrong."

"I am not saying it is fair but you knew the rules of this land before you left and before you married Kaya. You made a choice, I'm sorry." Seth slowly nodded.

"Me too and I will let my mom know exactly what I am about to tell you. Tell the elders and the council if they are against my wife, if they are against good people like the Cullens, then I don't want to be on this land either. I am proud to be a wolf. It brought me to the Cullens and Kaya, but I won't let it dictate my life or the people I choose to be with. Their rules are based on fear and ignorance and I won't deal with them." He walked back to his car and Sam stood up.

"Seth," he called and Seth stopped to look at him. Sam walked over to him and held out his hand.

"I went to your wedding for a reason. I support you and I want you to know that. Give me a call whenever you are in town again. I am sure Emily and Kaya will get along just fine." Seth shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks Sam, I'll see you around sometime." Seth got into his car and pulled out of the driveway as he sighed. He never understood how such hate could follow his people around for centuries. There were evil vampires who needed to be stopped, but there were also good ones that did nothing but exist in peace. While other Quileutes listened to the legends and only heard the negative, Seth had always been one to hear by sides. His kind heart and open mind led him to the Cullens and he couldn't wait to get back to Hoquiam where they were, where his home was.

With Seth and Kaya gone and Emmett and Rosalie in Alaska, the Cullen house was very quiet. It was almost too quiet if you asked Esme who loved having all of her family running around her at all times. She and Carlisle busied themselves with building the newlyweds a spacious cottage and they were putting on the finishing touches by arranging the furniture the way Esme thought they would like it.

"Maybe the bed should be on the opposite side Carlisle." Carlisle looked at his wife and smiled before wrapping her in his arms.

"My love, we have moved it four times. Is it really necessary to move it yet again? I am sure they will not care where the bed is as long as they can get to it."

"Carlisle," she said slapping his shoulder with a smile and he winked at her.

"Do you remember what it was like to be newlyweds and how exhilarating it was? Not being able to get enough of one another, everything still being so new and exciting," he teased and she giggled.

"I still think things are new and exciting. After all of our years together, you still manage to make everyday worth it. I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too," he said before leaning in for a kiss. She walked by him with a smug smile leaving him there still waiting for his kiss.

"Now help me move this bed."

"That was just mean," he informed and she winked at him.

"Help me move this bed and I will be sure to make it up to you," she bargained and he smiled.

"As you wish my love," he said kissing her cheek before moving the bed yet again and hoping it would be the last time.

Edward and Bella were in their cottage with Alice and Jasper. While Edward and Bella welcomed the quiet time, Alice was bouncing off the walls. Jasper tried to keep her relaxed, but that was always easier said than done with his wife. Edward shook his head at his sister as she rambled on and on.

"Rosalie and Emmett will be back tomorrow and Seth and Kaya will be back the day after that. I hope they like their house. Do you think they are having fun with his family? I can't wait to see Jake and Leah's son again. He is so cute and…." Bella laughed.

"Alice, you have to calm down. This is getting ridiculous. You should be happy that the house is nice and quiet. Enjoy it while you can," suggested Bella, but Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can't just enjoy it. I like having so much to do and everyone in the house. It just feels wrong when it is so quiet," she pouted and Jasper chuckled with his hint of southern drawl.

"Why because Emmett and Rosalie aren't trying to shift the foundation or because Seth and Emmett aren't trying to wreak havoc on Hoquiam," he asked causing them to laugh.

"I know it is hard to believe but I just miss the excitement around here," she confessed and Edward stood up.

"Well I need to go hunt and Bella doesn't feel like going so how about you come with me sis? We'll give Jasper and Bella the peace and quiet they love so they can read and I'll deal with you." Alice punched his shoulder as he laughed. They kissed their mates before walking out of the cottage and into the forest.

"Renesmee and Nahuel are about to go for a walk, but we won't see them. They want to be alone. They are just so cute," gushed Alice and Edward shook his head.

"You just can't help yourself from bouncing all over the place can you? How about we race so you can run out that energy?"

"I am not going to let you beat me and stroke your ego Edward Cullen." He laughed.

"Fine then how about we just run until we find something to quench our thirst," he suggested and she sped past him. He raced after her and caught her with ease before keeping up with her pace. They ran around passing the smaller animals. They wanted something satisfying and had plenty of time to find it. A river was ahead of them and Edward gracefully jumped over it, but quickly noticed Alice wasn't behind him. Her thoughts raced in her mind and he ran back to her as her eyes glazed over. She was lost in multiple visions, but none of them were clear. They were bits and pieces to different puzzles and she couldn't put them together.

"Alice, what is it? Can you make out anything?" She didn't speak for a moment and the silence was deafening. Reading her thoughts was not helping him either.

"Alice, what should I do? Should I take you home?"

"Rose, Seth, Kaya, I don't know," she mumbled in confusion and he went to pick her up but she shook her head.

"Edward wait, something is going to happen, something bad. I don't want to go back until I at least figure out a part of it."

"I can barely read your thoughts. Your mind is so…."

"Full of capacity right now, that's how it feels to me anyways. It is like half of it is trying to come in and the other half of the vision is blocked. I can't see it all." She sat down on the ground and closed her eyes focusing on her visions. They blurred past, but one started to become clearer. It was still quite blurry, but not so much that she couldn't see it. Seth was in wolf form in the forest baring his teeth and ready to attack. A vampire was behind him, but he didn't see it. It lunged at him ready to catch him off guard, but Rosalie jumped in front of him taking the brunt of the force and plummeting to the ground. Edward saw the vision as well and his eyes widened.

"Rosalie," he mumbled and Alice's eyes opened.

"Someone's coming Edward…..soon," she confessed and he frowned.

"But who and why are they attacking Seth?"

"I don't know. I can't see everything. Werewolves have to be involved. I can't see past them, but I feel it Edward. This is bad."

"We have to tell the others…."

"No, not until I know for sure. They aren't coming yet, whoever it is, and we have time. I just have to figure out what is happening."

"When are they coming?"

"They haven't decided yet. They just know that they are. That is why everything is so blurry. Nothing has been decided except that someone is coming and I don't know why."

"Then we'll figure it out, but until then we'll keep it between us. Rosalie was in the vision and she isn't even back yet from Alaska with Emmett so we have time." Another vision washed over Alice and she grabbed Edward to brace herself for it. He looked into her mind and his eyes widened with fear when he saw what she did.

"No, she wouldn't…." He started but Alice cut him off.

"Yes she would, for him she would. We can't tell her. We can't tell any of them until we know for sure what is going on." Edward nodded in agreement.

"We should hunt and then head back. I want us all to be as close as possible just in case we find out more," he informed and she nodded knowing a threat was coming. They had dealt with many in the past, but she feared the unknown that came with her vision. Even though she could see the vampire attacking Seth, she had no clue who it was and that lack of knowledge terrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next two days, Alice received visions, but none of them were clear. Rosalie and Emmett returned the day after Alice's first visions, but like she and Edward agreed they didn't tell the others. Everyone was excited for Seth and Kaya to come back that afternoon and Edward and Alice didn't want to ruin the family's happiness until they knew for sure what they were up against. Esme made the newlyweds a welcome home banner and they were all waiting for them on the porch when they heard the car speeding down the road. The moment it pulled into the driveway, they smiled. Seth parked the car and hopped out before opening Kaya's door for her. They walked up to the others hand in hand and were showered by hugs immediately.

"Wow did you guys miss us," chuckled Seth and Emmett ruffled his hair.

"Of course we did. Did you two have fun? You didn't hurt him did you Kaya? How does that work anyways? Rose and I break stuff when we….."

"Emmett shut up," yelled Nahuel and Emmett laughed.

"Sorry, I know she is your sister and all…..you can tell me later Seth," he whispered even though everyone could hear him. Nahuel hugged his sister tightly.

"I missed you. I can't believe you are married already," he said with a smile and Emmett scoffed.

"Hey just because it took you almost two hundred years to tie the knot doesn't mean….."

"Okay that is it, you are just asking for a butt kicking," said Nahuel and Emmett smirked.

"Whatever you say Nahuel, are you coming Seth? We're going to take this into the forest so mom doesn't complain about me throwing Nahuel like a rag doll all over the yard," said Emmett and Seth looked at his wife. She smiled at him as she looked him up and down and he shook his head.

"Actually I am going to sit this one out guys," he said and Kaya wrapped her arms around his neck as she stroked his hair. Emmett looked at him shocked.

"Wait, so you are going to pass up on a chance to hang out with me and Nahuel so you can go do the newlywed dance with your wife," he asked and Seth chuckled.

"Yep, I sure am," he said staring lovingly into Kaya's eyes. Emmett smiled and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"My little boy has become a man. I am so proud," exclaimed Emmett and Rosalie rolled her eyes at him as he let out a booming laugh. Esme giggled.

"Carlisle and I built you a nice cottage east of the house. I am sure you two will be able to find it with ease. Enjoy," she said and Kaya smiled.

"Thank you so much. Come on Seth, let's go see it." She raced toward it and he phased as he jumped off the porch and chased after her. Pieces of his clothing floated to the ground and were scattered all over the porch and front yard causing Alice to gasp.

"He just ruined his outfit," she said shocked and Emmett winked at her.

"Don't worry sis, he won't need clothes for what he is about to do," he laughed and Nahuel gritted his teeth.

"You are dead! That is my baby sister you are talking about!"

"Bring it on half breed," yelled Emmett before lunging at Nahuel. They fell to the ground and wrestled as Esme gave them a stern look. She stomped her foot and pointed toward the forest.

"Not in my front yard you two," she warned and they ran into the forest before continuing. Everyone else shook their heads and Renesmee looked at Rosalie.

"What are we going to do with them Aunt Rose?"

"There isn't much you can do at this point but shake your head and let them have their fun. Come on, let's go into town and see if anything new came into the boutique. Anyone else want to join us," asked Rosalie and Bella smiled.

"Only if we can go to the bookstore as well," said Bella and Renesmee nodded.

"I could use some more. Aunt Alice, grandma, do you want to come with us?" Esme kissed her granddaughter's cheek.

"Thanks for the invitation sweetie, but I think I will sit this one out. I am in a baking mood now that Seth is back. Maybe I can eventually lure him and Kaya back to the house if they smell cookies." Carlisle laughed and winked at his wife.

"That should be an interesting experiment. Jasper owes me a game of chess so we will be in the parlor if you need us." Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper walked into the house and Renesmee smiled sweetly at her other aunt.

"Aunt Alice, which car do you want to take," she asked and Alice glanced at Edward before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Actually I think I will sit this one out," she said and Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee's eyes widened.

"Wait, you aren't coming shopping with us? Alice, are you feeling alright," asked Bella and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course silly, it isn't like I always have to go shopping…." She stopped midsentence when she saw them all raise their eyebrows at her.

"Wow I can't believe you even said that with a straight face," teased Rosalie and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm just not in the mood but go have plenty of fun for me. I'll just stick around here and find something to do." Edward quickly nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't start going through all our closets and throwing out things she doesn't like," he informed and Bella and Rosalie looked at one another curiously before nodding. Renesmee and Bella walked toward the garage but Rosalie crossed her arms and looked at her siblings. Alice was examining her nails and Edward hadn't moved an inch since they started talking.

"What are you two up to," asked Rosalie and Alice scoffed.

"Rose, stop being so paranoid, jeez I thought a hunting trip with Emmett would relax you. Go have fun and we'll see you later," said Alice and Rosalie looked at her brother. He still hadn't moved and she narrowed her eyes at him.

_You can't fool me Edward, so don't even try. Whatever it is you two are up to, I will find out and you know it._

Rosalie walked off the porch at human speed looking at her siblings. She was waiting for one of them to crack and knew Alice would be the first to, but Alice just stood there humming a tune as if nothing was bothering her. Edward and Alice didn't say a word and instead watched Rosalie get into her car with Renesmee and Bella. She peeled out of the driveway with her eyes focused on her siblings on the porch until she turned the corner. Edward and Alice relaxed and Alice looked around feeling paranoid. She could hear Esme in the kitchen cooking and Jasper and Carlisle making sly comments to one another as they played chess. No one else was around.

_Edward, follow me west. We have to talk._

He nodded and they ran away from the house as fast as they could. Alice rolled her eyes as Edward blurred past her.

_I said follow me!_

He couldn't help but chuckle and slowed down to keep up with her pace. They reached the river and Alice sat on the ground before closing her eyes. Edward let her focus and waited patiently for her to speak. Five minutes passed by before she looked up and shook her head.

"This is bad Edward." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Will you please stop saying that and tell me what is going on? I can't read your mind right now. It is too confusing."

"That is what I mean. I can't even see Jacob and Leah. I see them in glimpses, but not to the full extent like I use to." Edward sat down beside her and crossed his legs. It was an unnecessary action, but he wanted to be as close to his sister as possible. He knew it was killing her to see so little and yet know something so crucial was on the horizon.

"You were able to see them before. Do you think something is wrong with your ability?"

"No, I can still see the family just fine. It is more like they fade in and out but mostly everything is just black."

"Like with other wolves? I thought you got over that setback years ago."

"But that was when they were living with us maybe it has something to do with them being disconnected with us again."

"So are they the reason you can't see anything clearly? Why would they be involved? They have Joshua now."

"No, I don't think it is them. I was trying to focus on them to test my theory. It has to be other wolves. That is why I see something but not in its entirety. My ability has adapted but not that much. If I concentrate really hard, I can see a small glimmer, but I can't make anything out. As soon as too many wolves show up, I can't see a thing just like usual." They were both quiet for a moment before Edward slowly nodded.

"Alright then let's put this into perspective. There is an unknown vampire attacking Seth and Rosalie risks her life for him. You can't see much because wolves are in the vicinity when all of this will happen. Can you try to focus on the vampire?" She looked down feeling discouraged.

"I don't know. It is so hard to focus on anything."

"Focus on the vision of the vampire and see if you can find any clues. Maybe it will trigger another vision," he suggested and she nodded as her eyes closed. She sifted through the depths of her mind looking past anything that didn't seem connected. Suddenly the vampire's face appeared and she sat up straighter.

"I know Alice. I know you see him. Focus on only him and his future."

"New Mexico, he is from New Mexico, Albuquerque. We have to tell Jasper. He would know more about this than us." Edward nodded.

"Vampires from the south…..I do not like where this is going."

"He has decided something. He is going to speak with another vampire. He looks like he has a lot of control. Wait, Utah, no Oregon….."

"They are coming closer to us," mumbled Edward. She groaned and her shoulders slumped as she opened her eyes.

"Now it's black again. I don't think he has decided much. If so I would see….." She suddenly gasped and her eyes shut tightly as a vision rushed over her. Edward placed his hands on her shoulders as he waited for her mind to stop blurring by in flashes.

"No," yelled Alice and her eyes opened wide with horror. Edward stood up as he read her mind.

"Rosalie," he managed to get out as he read her thoughts.

"And Emmett, he wouldn't be able to…."

"This isn't going to happen. We aren't going to let it." Alice stood up and looked into his eyes.

"He doesn't want us Edward. Cayden, his name is Cayden and he knows what he is coming for."

"But why, it makes no sense. Why now, what has changed?"

"I don't know Edward. I wish I did but….." She couldn't speak. Instead, she broke down in tearless sobs and he pulled her into his arms to console his sister.

"We have to tell the others now. We know enough."

"What are we going to do," she asked helplessly and he looked into her eyes with pure determination in his.

"We are going to change it. It isn't going to happen and you know as well as I do that your visions can change easily. One choice can change it all."

"It was a bit blurry," she added feeling her confidence reappear and he nodded.

"That's right and we would never let that happen."

"What are we going to tell the others though?" He started to pace as he thought about it. His protective side wanted to shield his family from all of it and run. The very idea made Alice gasp and she quickly shook her head.

"That wouldn't work. You know what would happen if we did."

"But we would all survive and….."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I cannot believe you would even think about doing that! All of those people, all of those lives would end so mercilessly!" He looked down in shame and slowly nodded.

"You are right, but we can't risk our family for them can we? The chances of us all surviving…..they are high, but a risk nonetheless," he informed and she hugged him knowing he was conflicted. It wasn't just about him anymore. He had a wife, a child, and a family he would die for.

"We can't make this decision for everyone. They have to know everything that we do. I'll go get Seth and Kaya and call Rose to tell her to come back. You go get Emmett and Nahuel and we'll meet back at the house." He slowly nodded, but grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Rosalie is not going to listen to us. You know if she thinks that she is right, then she will do what she wants." Alice gave a small smile.

"Her tenacity has always been admirable and yet infuriating. Either way it goes she has to hear it from us. We'll survive this Edward. We have already been through so much. We can make it through this as well." He nodded and let go of her hand. She sped off toward Seth and Kaya's cottage and he went to get Emmett and Nahuel knowing the family was about to have a lot to discuss.

Fifteen minutes seemed to be an eternity of waiting. Rosalie, Renesmee, and Bella were the only ones who had not arrived yet, but the others could tell something was wrong. At first they stood in the living room just waiting for the news, but the tension was too much for Jasper and he asked them to sit down. When they heard Rosalie's car pulling into the driveway, they realized Seth was the only one who had been breathing since they came into the living room. Rosalie, Renesmee, and Bella raced into the house and sat down as Edward and Alice stood up. They were communicating through her thoughts like usual and he nodded.

"We know you are wondering why we called everyone here, but we need to have a meeting. It affects all of us and Alice has been having visions for the past couple of days," he confessed and Jasper frowned.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me," he asked hurt and she walked over to her husband.

"Because it doesn't just affect us and Edward and I wanted to be sure of what I saw before we informed everyone." Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Does this have anything to do with why you two have been acting weird? What is going on," she asked impatiently and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I think we should let them speak up before we start asking questions. Alice, Edward, please continue," he encouraged and Alice nodded.

"I have been trying to figure out how to say it and I think letting you know everything from my visions is the best way. The first vision I saw was of a vampire attacking Seth in his wolf form. He lunges at him but is stopped when Rosalie jumps in the way." Everyone looked at them confused and Alice continued.

"You risk your life for him Rose," she added and Emmett gritted his teeth.

"And where the hell am I when all of this happens," he asked trying to control his anger and Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That is where things become complicated. We don't know. We don't know where any of us are because everything fades to black after that." Esme looked at them curiously.

"The wolves are involved then," she asked and Alice nodded.

"I am pretty sure they are and the vampire that attacks Seth and Rosalie is named Cayden. Jazz, maybe you can help us with this part. He is from……"

"Mexico," he interrupted but Alice shook her head.

"No, actually I saw him in control of territory in Albuquerque." Jasper groaned.

"There is only one Cayden that I know and he is capable of controlling that area. He is around a hundred years old and even when I was with Maria's army he was seen as a powerful leader, but he disbanded his army before I left. He became a nomad after his early years. That is all I know of him though. I never met him, just heard of him in passing," explained Jasper and Bella looked at her husband.

"What would he want with us though," she asked and Edward looked at Alice. She slowly nodded and he took in a deep breath ready to explain everything.

"He does not want anything to do with us. He wants wolves. Somehow he found out about the pack and for some reason he wants to eliminate them." Seth's eyes widened.

"The pack hasn't done anything to him. They don't even know any vampires from the south," he defended and Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"What does any of this have to do with Seth? Why is he coming after Seth," she asked and Emmett nodded.

"Yea he has been with us, so what is Cayden's problem," added Emmett and Alice shook her head.

"I don't know. All I know is that he wants to kill any wolf or anyone that could potentially become one. He sees them as the enemy just like most vampires do and wants them gone. He is creating an army," she confessed and Emmett smiled.

"Then bring them on! We'll get the wolves to back us if we need it and eliminate this little army of his," said Emmett but Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Emmett this isn't an army of blood lusting newborns who can be easily distracted. Southern vampires are dangerous. They don't live by our rules. They don't care about anything but control and if Cayden is leading them then they will have a lot of experience. We can't just go in thinking we can dismantle them so easily. This would be a war," informed Jasper and Carlisle stood up. Everyone looked at him as he thought about what needed to be done. He looked at all of his children before looking at his wife. Esme stood up and stared into his eyes expressing all of the love and trust she had. They didn't have super abilities like some of their family members but they didn't need to in order to communicate with one another. She nodded and he kissed her forehead before looking at his family.

"We should alert Sam right away and head to Forks. I know he would meet with us and I will tell him to bring the pack." Rosalie stood up shaking her head.

"No Carlisle, I know what you want to do but this isn't just your decision. We can't just risk our lives like this. You heard Jasper. What about Renesmee and Seth, what about this family? If anything, we should tell the pack to get their people and get the hell out of dodge," she pled, but Alice shook her head.

"There wouldn't be enough time even if they did and Cayden would find them," she explained and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"So what, our only choice is to fight? After everything we have been through and all that we finally have, now we are supposed to fight to the death? That is absurd!" Jasper stood up.

"Rose, if we prepare and use some strategy then we could win," urged Jasper and she walked over to him.

"And you truly believe that," she asked looking in his eyes searching for the truth and he nodded.

"Yes, I do. We have enough abilities that they wouldn't know about and Cayden has experience but he isn't a special vampire like some of us. He isn't even a tracker." She crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"By win, do you mean that everyone in this room would come out virtually unscathed because if not Jasper then that is not a win in my eyes? You are the war expert so tell me are you taking into consideration that we aren't just soldiers in an army but family that have actual ties to one another," she challenged and everyone was quiet as they stared at one another.

"No, I guess I can't promise that everyone would come out alive," he said honestly and she gave a curt nod before pointing at Emmett, Seth, and Renesmee.

"I forbid you, I forbid you, and I most certainly forbid you," she declared and Bella nodded.

"I hate to say it but Rosalie is right about this. I'll risk my life for the pack but not yours Renesmee. You, Nahuel, Kaya, and Seth should get out of here before things get out of control," she informed, but Seth shook his head as he stood up. He quickly walked over to Rosalie.

"Rose, you can't forbid me from fighting," he said as he stood up straight but the moment she glared at him, he gulped. She took a step toward him.

"Seth Clearwater you are not fighting and if you think that even for a second I would let you do it then you have lost your mind!"

"Rose….well um…I'm….well I'm not scared of you so it doesn't matter. I am fighting," he managed to get out without stuttering too much and everyone watched as a sly smile crept onto her face. That was never a good sign and Seth knew it. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine Seth, you want to be a big bad wolf and go fight? I guess I can't stop you." He sighed in relief but then she smirked. "Oh that's right yes I can! I am a vampire. I can carry your little butt all the way to Timbuktu if I have to and…..you know what I have a better idea. I am calling your sister!"

"Rose no," he yelled and she pulled out her phone as his eyes widened. Alice giggled at the sight, but shook her head. Seth looked like a child upset that his mother was about to call his father after he got caught doing something wrong.

"Rosalie it won't matter. Even now the vision is still intact. Seth is still in it and you sacrifice your life to save his," confessed Alice and Rosalie looked at Seth before closing the phone. Emmett let out a low growl and she looked up to see her husband with his jaw clenched in anger.

"How clear is it Alice," he asked and Alice looked down.

"Clear enough to have not changed yet," she said and Emmett crossed his arms.

"Look we can't just decide this in minutes. We all have to think about it before anything is decided as a family. That is the only rational thing to do," he said and everyone but Rosalie looked at him shocked. The usually happy go lucky, playful Emmett who could find the humor in anything was now serious and concerned. He looked at his wife and she nodded before he even said it. They walked out of the house and Carlisle nodded.

"Alice do we have to time to talk it over with our mates," he asked and she nodded.

"Yes and Emmett is right. Jasper, come on," she said and took his hand in hers before going up to their room. The others followed their leads and the private discussions began.

Emmett sped through the forest with Rosalie by his side until they reached a small clearing. He took in a deep breath and let it out, a mannerism that followed him through the years when he was upset or conflicted.

"Em, please say something to me," mumbled Rosalie and he slipped his hands in hers looking deeply into her eyes.

"Promise me that we will make this decision together." She ran her hands through his curly hair and nodded.

"Emmett I know that Alice's vision worried you…."

"Worried me, Rose it scares the hell out of me! Where am I when you are going around trying to play the hero? God Rose, what makes me so mad is that I know that you would do it in a second if you had to." She turned her back to him and looked down.

"I wish I could tell you that I wouldn't Emmett, but I can't. I feel responsible for Seth."

"Seth is a grown man. He makes his own decisions. He has a wife and you have to stop looking at him like he is the same kid that first helped us in the beginning. He is a man now."

"So what, I am suppose to just let him go get killed? You know I can't do that and I am shocked that you could even allow that!" He turned her toward him and looked into her eyes again trying to convey all of the emotion he could.

"Rosalie, I care about Seth and you know I do. I also know that his family is in danger. The pack, the people of La Push, Sue, they are all in grave danger. He has to go fight and I understand that, but that doesn't mean we don't have a choice in what we do as well." She shook her head.

"I never imagined that this would happen. How did our roles reverse? When did you become the one worried about a fight and I become the one telling you we have to do it? I don't want to fight Emmett but I will if Seth does and we both know that the family will as well. I just wish we could all run away from this and never look back." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love a good fight, but never if I have to lose you because of it. With Renesmee and what happened with the Volturi, we knew they were coming for us. It was our fight. This one isn't and there has to be a way that we can help without getting you or Seth killed. Rose, you have to know that I wouldn't be able to survive without you. You know that right?" She looked up at him and nodded. It was a given. They were soul mates and would always be together. Before she could say a word, they heard someone racing toward them. Alice and Jasper walked into the clearing.

"What are you doing here," asked Rosalie and Alice gave a small smile.

"Jasper and I already talked and I wanted to let you know everything I saw before you two make your decision. I did see Rosalie jump into the way of Cayden and he is baring his teeth at her ready to strike, but then everything fades to black. There is also another vision, a very blurry one, but a vision nonetheless. It is of Emmett grieving before he lets a vampire dismember him," she confessed as the thought made her shake her head. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Grieving but……." She started but Emmett cut her off.

"That means exactly what I was just talking about. I can't exist without you Rose. I won't and if you are going to make this decision then know that it affects us both. No matter what happens in battle, I am by your side." Rosalie kissed him passionately and nodded as they pulled away. She looked at Jasper and Alice and Alice nodded.

"We are going to fight," said Alice and Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I can't guarantee that no one will get hurt or worse, but I know we can beat an army from the south. We have abilities and resources that they don't. They won't have the loyalty that we do and once things become too much for them a lot of the army will flee. It happened all the time when I was with Maria. I wouldn't let this family fight if I thought any less." Rosalie and Emmett looked at one another before nodding.

"Then let's get ready for a war," said Rosalie and Emmett smiled at her.

"If Jasper says we can take them then we can. Angel, you better stay by my side the whole time though." She kissed his cheek.

"We always fight side by side and this is no different. Now we just have to let the others decide what they are going to do," she said and Alice smiled.

"The decision has already been made," she informed and they ran back to the house to wait on the others.

Edward and Bella were in their cottage discussing their options. They couldn't just turn their back on the Quileutes but also had to think about their family.

"Edward, Renesmee won't run. She is too much like us to do that."

"But maybe Nahuel can talk her into leaving. He doesn't have any ties to the wolves…."

"But Kaya does, Seth won't run and Kaya will stand by her mate. Nahuel will fight for them. He wouldn't persuade Renesmee to leave Washington." Edward groaned and she hugged him resting her forehead against his chest.

"Rosalie is right. The only option we truly have is to fight. I just don't want to regret this decision. If anything happens to our daughter or you…." Started Edward, but she interrupted him.

"Renesmee and I will be fine. We can handle ourselves and you will be right by us the whole time. Carlisle and Esme are going to stand by the Quileutes and the rest of us will follow no matter what."

"That is what is so infuriating about the pack and their people though. Sam has an open mind but the others hate us. We are about to risk our lives for a group that thinks of us as the enemy."

"Edward, I know you are thinking like a father and husband, but they have helped us in the past. No matter what their beliefs are about us, we always prove them wrong even if they can't see that. We'll fight because it is the right thing to do." He tenderly kissed her and nodded.

"I guess we have made our decision. Yet another battle to face," he mumbled and she kissed him again before following him to the house.

Seth, Kaya, Nahuel, and Renesmee were at Seth and Kaya's cottage talking. They were watching Seth pace back and forth as he rambled.

"I mean I am thirty four years old. Who does Rose think she is….well I know who she is but still? I am a man and I can make my own decisions. I'll go help because I am still a wolf and they need me. Why can't Rose just see that?" Renesmee walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because to her you aren't just a wolf, I already know my parents are conspiring against me trying to figure out a way to make sure I don't fight. It is what they do and I love them for it. In their eyes we are just kids and don't know what is best for us. I know it isn't fair but that is just how they feel. Aunt Rose sees you as a kid still." Kaya nodded as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"You knew that she felt that way so why are you surprised? I knew that I would have to get Rose's blessing if I wanted to be with you. Why do you think she would be alright with putting you in a situation where you could get killed? I don't want any of this to happen but I will stand by you because I love you." He gently kissed her before looking at Nahuel.

"Nahuel, what if you took the girls up to Alaska until this all settles down," he suggested and Kaya glared at him. He put his arms up in surrender and she balled up her fist ready to hit him.

"Kaya, honey, sweetie, remember if you hit me you could break me in half," he warned and she gritted her teeth before looking at Renesmee.

"He is an idiot and your husband better not listen to him!"

"Why are you telling me? Nahuel is your brother!"

"Because he sees me as his baby sister and won't listen to me but maybe he will listen to his wife." Nahuel smirked.

"Well if we are being honest here, I have the most experience. I am a hundred and seventy two years old so you three should really listen to me," he informed and Renesmee raised an eyebrow at her husband before crossing her arms. Nahuel gulped as she stared him down and he looked at Seth.

"You're on your own with this one. Seth if they want me to take them to Alaska I will but it has to be their decision," he said quickly and kissed his wife's cheek as she nodded. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I see who wears the pants in that relationship," he grumbled and Renesmee gave him a look.

"Do you have a problem Seth," she challenged and he gulped.

"No, jeez Renesmee stop looking at me like that. It reminds me of Rose," he said with a shudder and she giggled.

"I did learn from the best," she teased and Kaya looked into Seth's eyes.

"Seth, we are staying and we can talk about this all night but that won't change. Just accept that we are going so we can tell the others and start preparing," she suggested and Seth looked at Nahuel. Nahuel slowly nodded and Seth kissed Kaya's hand.

"I love you for doing this. Please just promise me you will be careful."

"Of course now come on, I am sure everyone is waiting on us," she said and they headed back toward the house. They walked human speed as they thought about the severity of their decision. It had to be made, but they wouldn't pretend like it wasn't a critical choice. The house was full of tension as they walked in and saw the rest of their family waiting for them. Carlisle gave a reassuring smile as they sat down.

"Has everyone made their decision," he asked and they nodded. Seth cleared his throat and stood up as he looked at Rosalie.

"I am going to fight and I understand that you don't want me to but this is what I have to do." Edward looked at Renesmee, Kaya, and Nahuel.

"And you three are going as well," he asked and Renesmee nodded.

"Yes daddy and we are aware of the danger but have made our decision." Carlisle looked at his family and slowly nodded.

"It seems everyone has made their decision. We are going to fight and Jasper and I agree that we should first speak with the pack. Let's head out now and I will call Sam from the road to let him know to meet us in Forks." Everyone did as Carlisle said and headed toward the garage. In two hours, they would be meeting with the pack to warn them of the threat coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As expected, it didn't take the Cullens two hours to get to Forks with the way they drove. The small town hadn't changed since they were last there. The only thing that stuck out was the weather. It was a cloudless summer night and the moon hung high in the sky as the stars shined bright. Sam agreed to meet them at their abandoned home from years ago and the Cullens pulled their cars into the driveway before getting out. They waited by the porch for the wolves and heard a car driving toward them. Rosalie smiled when she saw Leah and Jacob's car pull up and Seth looked at Rosalie shocked.

"When….how…."

"I told you I would tell her and she deserves to know what her brother is about to get himself into. I called her before we left," explained Rosalie and Seth sighed. Leah and Jacob got out of the car and Jacob smiled at Bella and Renesmee.

"Hey you two," he said with a smile and they hugged him as Nahuel rolled his eyes. Emmett laughed at the tension and Nahuel looked at Jacob.

"Jacob," he said giving a curt nod.

"Nahuel," mumbled Jacob and he wrapped his arm around Leah as she looked at Rosalie.

"What is going on? Why are we meeting you here," asked Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"Hello to you too Leah," she teased and Leah giggled before hugging her.

"Sorry, I just know that when you call me and want to meet that there is something going on. What did Seth do and how much did it cost to fix," she asked and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Stop treating me like a kid Leah." She ruffled his hair with a smile.

"You are my kid brother and being married doesn't change that. So what's going on," she asked again and Carlisle smiled.

"The pack is on their way. I can hear them. As soon as they arrive, we will explain," informed Carlisle and Leah and Jacob looked at each other concerned before looking at Rosalie.

"Now I know something is up if the wolves are descending," said Jacob. A truck came down the winding road and stopped in front of the house. Sam, Quil, Jared, and Embry got out and Sam walked over to Carlisle to shake his hand.

"Carlisle is everything alright," he asked and Seth looked at Sam confused.

"Why didn't you just run here," asked Seth and Quil laughed.

"Running is fun but we don't like to phase now unless it is necessary. We really haven't had a reason to lately," explained Quil and Seth sighed.

"Well that is about to change," he confessed. Sam took in a deep breath.

"Is this about you moving back to Forks? If so, we understand that," said Sam and Carlisle looked at Alice. She stepped forward and shook her head.

"We aren't moving back. We came to warn you. The wolves and Quileutes are in grave danger. I have seen it in visions and we are here to help. I saw a vampire from the south named Cayden talking to another vampire about his plans. He wants to eliminate the threat he believes you pose. He is bringing an army to wipe you out." Embry's eyes widened.

"Why the hell would he want to do that? We don't even know this vampire do we? Is he one of your friends," asked Embry and Carlisle shook his head.

"We only know about him because of Alice's vision. We have never met him before. We wanted to let you know that we are here to assist you, but it is to be taken quite seriously. The army he will bring will not be like newborns. They are experienced and smarter. Their emotions don't drive them to do things as easily," said Carlisle and Sam sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening. Why now? Everything has been peaceful on this land for so long. Now suddenly he wants to wage war on our people?" Edward nodded.

"I know it is hard to believe, but Alice's visions are to be taken seriously. We have discussed it as a family and decided that we will fight by your side to protect the people of La Push and Forks. We do not want these vampires to overthrow this territory or for others of their kind to migrate this way," explained Edward, but Jared scoffed.

"Their kind, you act like they are so much different," he said and Sam cleared his throat.

"Jared," he warned and Jared sighed.

"Look, I am sorry but what really makes them different from you? Yes you only drink from animals, but you are still vampires," he said and Edward nodded to Jasper who stepped forward.

"You think that your people have seen monsters, but you have seen nothing of the sort. There is a clear division between vampires, even those that drink blood. Our family is extremely rare and always will be but in the general vampire world, there is a division between the north and south. Vampires in the north are civil. They drink from humans as a means of survival. The south is completely different. It is about blood, power, control and they will stop at nothing to get it. Not only will they wipe you out, but they will look at this region as one to feast on. It will lure others from the south this way and Washington will never be the same unless we stop it from happening. This is just the first step in a very hostile takeover if we do not succeed. It would start with La Push, then Forks, and then spread its way east until vampires are wreaking havoc and starting wars over territories in the north. That is how we are different," said Jasper and Jared gulped.

"I guess that explains it then," he said rubbing the back of his neck and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Forgive him, he means well. Cullens thank you for letting us know. I am sure you are about to be shocked by what I am going to suggest, but I would like to invite you to La Push now," said Sam and Quil, Embry, and Jared started whispering to one another. He held up his hand and slowly closed it into a fist causing them to quiet down. Carlisle looked at him confused.

"We are not supposed to be on your land and don't want to do anything to upset the other Quileutes." Sam nodded.

"I appreciate that but you would be there as my guests. The Quileutes need to understand this is serious and I would like for you to speak with the council. Billy Black and Sue Clearwater are the heads of it and I believe you can get through to them." Leah looked at Seth.

"Wait so you are going to fight as well," she asked and Seth nodded.

"Leah, I have to," he said and Leah looked at Rosalie.

"Rose, what….."

"I told him what I thought about it, but he wouldn't listen. He says he is a man and can make his own decisions. I hate to admit it but he is and has fought beside us before. I can't stop him even though I want to," explained Rosalie and Leah looked at Jacob. He nodded and she sighed.

"Fine, then we are fighting as well," she declared and Rosalie smirked.

"No, no you are not." Leah stepped closer to Rosalie.

"Did you just tell me what to do?"

"Did you just say something as stupid as fighting and risking your life even though you have a child at home?" Leah glared at Rosalie and Rosalie glared back. Jacob looked at both of them.

"Come on you two, you shouldn't be arguing you are on the same side," he tried but Leah and Rosalie turned their glares on him. He gulped and held his hands up in surrender. Emmett pulled him away.

"Don't anger them," he whispered and Jacob nodded as they walked away. Esme could see the tension between the two women and cleared her throat.

"Let's talk over here about what can be done while these two discuss their situation," suggested Esme and everyone quickly got out of dodge. Rosalie crossed her arms.

"You are not fighting Leah."

"You can go to hell Rose. You don't tell me what to do!"

"What about Joshua?" Leah was quiet and Rosalie continued. "You have the family you wanted. You have a normal life. Do not risk all of that by trying to come to the rescue. I can protect Seth from these vampires and we both know that it would be harder for you than it would for me to do that."

"Oh great so now we are into the vampires are better than wolves debate?"

"No, we are in the vampires can kill other vampires better than wolves can reality! You need to stop being stubborn about this!"

"And you need to realize that I am his sister!"

"You are also a mother and have a responsibility to your child to stay alive and well. I dare you to try to dispute that. Seth is not a kid getting in over his head anymore and we both have to understand that. He knows the danger and wants to fight. We will be there with him. You need to stay with your family." Leah took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I hate when you have a point," she mumbled and Rosalie looked into her eyes seriously.

"Let me handle this Leah. I will protect him." Leah slowly nodded and they walked over to the others. Esme looked at them both amused.

"Have you ladies decided on something," she asked and Rosalie smiled.

"I got my way," she said and Leah rolled her eyes but looked at Jacob.

"We should think about Joshua. If they can handle this then we should let them." He nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife. Sam looked at Carlisle.

"Follow us to La Push and I will have Billy and Sue gather the council," he said and Carlisle nodded. They got back into their cars to head to see the elders. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were in Esme's Mercedes and Esme looked at her husband.

"I am surprised by Sam's request. Did you know he might do that," she asked and he shook his head.

"No and I am just as surprised. I am curious to how the council will react," said Carlisle and Alice groaned.

"I wish I could find out but there are too many wolves. I can't see anything." Jasper rubbed her back soothingly. He knew she hated being in the dark about such things. When they passed the sign indicating that they were in La Push, an eerie feeling passed through them. It went against their instincts to be on the land, but they did trust Sam. The trucks stopped by the beach and a bonfire was blazing. The Cullens cautiously got out of their cars and Sam nodded at them motioning for them to follow him. They walked onto the beach and saw Billy and Sue sitting down. They were joined by the rest of the members of the wolf pack and Sam walked over to them.

"Where are the rest of the elders," he asked and Sue gave a small smile.

"When told about your visitors, they refused to come. We explained that it was their choice, but we would still discuss everything on behalf of the council." Billy nodded and looked at Sam.

"I must admit this is quite a shock. You know how the reservation feels about their presence and yet you decided to bring them here nonetheless. I am assuming this is some kind of emergency, especially since Jacob and Leah are here as well," said Billy and Sam nodded.

"The Cullens are here to warn us about an army of vampires coming from the south to eliminate us. They know about us being wolves and want to kill our people as well. Jasper believes they will also try and take over our territory then move east to take complete control." Sue's eyes widened and she looked at Billy.

"This news would spread fear through the land. I don't think we should tell the others. It would cause chaos. What do you think Billy?" He sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Would we have time to evacuate," he asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"I am sorry but no and even if you did, they could easily find you. The scent that lingers on this land and the wolves is quite easy to track. It would be better to stay where you are and let us intercept them in the forest before they can reach the area." Sue's eyes widened.

"So you are willing to fight and help our people," she asked and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Sue, your children stood beside us to fight and it would only be fair to return the favor. Plus we understand the danger that comes with southern vampires and want to make sure this problem is resolved so others will not get the same ideas." Sam nodded.

"I called them here because I wanted you to hear them out. I also think it is best at least until this is settled that the Cullens have permission to enter our land. If the other vampires get too close and the Cullens are not allowed to step onto our property, we would be at a huge disadvantage." Billy and Sue nodded.

"That makes sense and we will agree as long as the Cullens do not hunt on our land. That would appease the other elders with our decision," explained Sue and Carlisle bowed his head.

"Of course, is there anything else that needs to be discussed," he asked and Billy looked at Sam.

"We are done here if….."

"Stop this at once," yelled Rachel as she ran toward the bonfire and Jacob sighed.

"Rachel, what are you doing here," he asked and Billy shook his head.

"I told you to stay away Rachel. This does not concern you," warned Billy and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How can you sit here with these monsters knowing what they did to Paul? Our ancestors are rolling in their graves right now at this show of disrespect for our land!" Jacob pulled his sister toward him.

"You are out of line right now and aren't even supposed to be here. I thought you were leaving soon?"

"Oh trust me, after seeing this I am ready to leave as soon as possible. How could you Jake? After all these leeches have put you through, you just stand by and let them do as they please?"

"Rachel, the Cullens are here to help us, but you can't see that. You are blinded by your anger and I know what that is like sis. You can't let what happened to Paul….."

"Paul died at the hands of one of those monsters," she shouted and Nahuel looked down. Renesmee slipped her hand in his. Billy wheeled his chair over to his daughter.

"What happened to Paul was because he chose to go against the pack and rebel. He knew that such things were unthinkable and yet he did it anyways," explained Billy and Jacob sighed.

"Rachel, if you are going to be mad at anyone be mad at me. I talked Paul into going against orders. I sent him to attack Nahuel. He is dead because of me," said Jacob and Rachel glared at her brother.

"You were a part of it, but you didn't kill him. Those murderers did and I will not stick around any longer to see this." She stormed off and Jacob wanted to go after her, but Leah stopped him.

"Let her go, she needs time to calm down and this is for the best. You can't rationalize with her right now. Give her time to come to terms with everything on her own," she suggested and slowly nodded. Billy looked at the Cullens.

"Forgive her she is still upset about the past. That is not our concern at the moment however. My greatest concern is for the people of La Push. You have our permission to come onto the land when necessary and let's hope this all ends as quickly as possible. Do you know when the vampires will arrive?" Alice rubbed her temple.

"I can't see much while on this land and surrounded by wolves. I know that we have a few days and we will be in contact with Sam to plan everything out. We should head back to Hoquiam. I can get a better read on things there." Edward looked at his wife and daughter.

"Since we are here, how about we visit Charlie before heading back? I am sure he would like to see the two of you," he suggested and Sue smiled.

"He would love that. He is at home with Joshua watching a baseball game," she informed and Bella giggled.

"He never changes. We'll head over there," she said and Jacob nodded.

"We will too," he added and Sue glanced at Rosalie before looking at her son.

"You and Kaya should come over as well. I will be home in a bit. Rosalie, may I speak with you before you leave?" Rosalie looked at her shocked and slowly nodded before following her down the beach so they could speak. Everyone but Emmett departed and he waited for his wife by the car. Sue looked at Rosalie and sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you alone. We haven't gotten to do this before and considering everything that is about to happen, I figured we should." Rosalie looked at her curiously.

"What exactly is on your mind?"

"When I first found out that Seth was going to stay with your family I was filled with mixed emotions. I always knew he was special and would go his own way but I never expected for his path to include vampires. I was confused by it, worried, and once I realized how much he loved you I felt a bit jealous as well." Rosalie's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say and Sue continued.

"He would call me and talk about you the most. Even when he comes home, his eyes light up when he mentions you. It hurt to think that another woman had a place in his heart where only a mother could be."

"Sue, I am not trying to be….."

"It doesn't matter if you are or not. You are like a mother to him. He thinks of you when he knows he is doing something that we would disapprove of. Leah trusts you with him because she knows how protective you are of him. So you see Rosalie, I wanted to have a talk with you, mother to mother. Like I said, when I first found out, I was jealous of you. A mother never wants to feel like there is someone else in their child's heart in such a way, but then I realized something. Seth is a werewolf. He fights dangerous creatures and risks his life. I don't think he would have it any other way. He loves the adventure too much. But that also means that I feel helpless when it comes to protecting him. I am only human and one day I will pass away. Even now I can't protect him from vampires or any other creature out there, but you can. You don't grow old even though you are older than me. You don't get hurt easily and while I am worried about the battle that will break out I am also relieved that you will be there when he needs you. I guess what I am saying is thank you for taking care of my son even though you don't have to." Rosalie looked down.

"I guess since you are being honest with me, I should be honest with you. The one thing that I have always wanted was a child, but I can never have one. I will never be able to hold my baby in my arms and protect them forever. I will never see a child that is the perfect mixture of Emmett and me. It simple is not possible. When I met Emmett, he gave me a reason to exist, but there was always that small part of me aching for more. Aching for what all women who are turned into vampires yearn at some point, a child. Seth reminds me so much of Emmett. He has an amazingly sweet heart and a smile that lights up a room. He chose us before we had a chance to choose him. When he asked to stay with our family, I knew Leah was leaving him with us but ultimately trusting me with him. I promise to protect your son. I know he is an adult and can make his own decisions, but I will protect him nonetheless."

"That is all I ask. Seth is a handful. He always has been and always will be, but I can rest peacefully knowing that he is in good hands. Thank you for all that you have done with him and thank you and your family for standing by us now in our time of need." Rosalie shook her head.

"I told Seth not to fight. I told him to run but he didn't listen so you shouldn't be thanking me." Sue laughed which surprised Rosalie.

"Any mother would have done the same thing. You have to at least try to save your family from danger even if you know that ultimately it will happen. When Seth turned into a wolf, I wanted to forbid him from going with the pack because I knew the dangers but I couldn't. I had to let him grow up and follow his own path. It is hard though isn't it?" Rosalie groaned and nodded.

"He is too adventurous at times. I guess now he has Kaya to be there for him though." Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which, tell me and you can be honest, should we approve of her?" Rosalie laughed and nodded.

"Yes, it took me some time but yes she is in love with him. I was ready to kill her when I found out about the imprint but of course that didn't last long. Don't worry, we should approve of her."

"Just making sure," she giggled and Rosalie did as well.

"Thank you for talking with me. I'll let you get home."

"Do you want to come over? You and Emmett are welcomed to."

"We should get home. We have a lot of preparations to make and I want to make sure everyone is ready for what is coming so I should talk with Jasper."

"Is it safe for Seth and Kaya to run back?"

"Yes but I will check with Alice to make sure when I get home. Take care Sue and just in case this is our last time speaking, thank you for your kind words." Sue looked at her concerned.

"You don't think everyone will survive this do you?" Rosalie smiled.

"I do, but you can never be too sure. I know that our family is very close and our bond is one of our strengths. No matter how many vampires come, we will find a way to persevere, goodbye."

"Not goodbye Rosalie, see you later," she said and Rosalie nodded before racing over to her husband. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw her and she punched his shoulder causing him to rub it.

"You were listening," she asked shocked and he smiled sheepishly.

"Aw Rose you are so cute," he cooed and she snatched the keys from him as he laughed. He opened her door for her and got into the car as well before they headed back toward Hoquiam.

Charlie was very excited to see Bella, Renesmee, Edward, and Nahuel. The last time was at Seth's wedding, but he still missed them. He was sitting outside with Bella and Edward on the porch while Renesmee and Nahuel were inside with Jacob, Leah, Joshua, Seth, and Kaya.

"So what is going on? I know there is something you two aren't telling me. Then too that is the norm right," teased Charlie and Bella giggled.

"Dad, you don't want to know so why do you keep asking?"

"Because I can tell there is something going on, something more. You two look worried. It feels like everyone knows but me. I know something is off obviously but what is it?" Edward read Charlie's thoughts and looked at Bella.

"He knows already," he whispered and Bella nodded. Charlie looked at them and sighed.

"Just tell me this. There are good ones and bad ones right, just like people?" They nodded.

"And sometimes you encounter the bad ones?"

"Dad, everything will be fine. You just have to trust us and know that we are the good ones. You protect the people of Forks from criminals. Sometimes we have to protect everyone from….bad ones," she explained and he took in a deep breath. Sue pulled into the driveway and he smiled at her as she got out of her car. She walked toward the porch and shook her head when she saw Charlie.

"Are you trying to figure everything out still," she teased and he shrugged.

"I want to know, but I don't want to know. Does that make sense?" She kissed his forehead and nodded.

"In your head, I am sure it does," she giggled and walked inside. Charlie stood up.

"I am ready to spend time with Renesmee. No more questions for the night, I promise," he informed and Bella kissed his cheek before following him in. Edward shook his head with a smile and walked into the house behind his wife. Seth was holding Joshua in the living room with a smile on his face and Kaya giggled.

"You look so comfortable with him in your arms," she said and he nodded.

"I love my little nephew. He is so cute and I know this is what Leah always wanted." Kaya looked down.

"What about you? Did you ever want a family before you met me?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Kaya you make me happy. Just you and you are all I want. Having a family and settling down isn't what appeals to me. It isn't for everyone and I know for a fact that I have everything I have ever wanted just by being with you." She sighed happily and kissed him again. Suddenly Edward and Seth's phones rang and they looked at each other curiously before picking up.

"Hello," asked Seth.

"Seth, you have to get home as soon as possible."

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Alice had a vision. Cayden wants to speak with us and will be here within the next two hours. Carlisle thinks we can talk him out of attacking. Just get home as fast as you can."

"Alright we'll be there soon," he said and hung up. Edward walked over to him.

"Was that Rose? Alice just called me," he said.

"Yea she told me about what is going on. We should all get going," said Seth and Jacob and Leah looked at them curiously. Seth handed Joshua to his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Leah. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything. You guys should head back to Wyoming." She sighed and hugged him.

"Be careful and I'll keep my phone on me," she said and he nodded. Bella hugged her father.

"I'll call you later dad." He kissed her cheek and Renesmee's as well.

"Try not to get into too much trouble Bells." She winked at him and he looked at Edward and Nahuel. "You two better take care of them."

"Don't worry Charlie. I always will and Nahuel knows he better take care of Renesmee," informed Edward and Charlie shook his hand. Sue hugged her son tightly.

"Don't try to be a hero Seth. Be smart and do what you have to do to survive understand?" He kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you mom and everything will be fine." Sue slowly nodded.

"I love you too and take care of your wife as well." Kaya smiled at Sue and everyone said their goodbyes. Edward looked at Seth and Kaya as they headed outside.

"You can fit in the car. I know you rode with Rose and Emmett but I would prefer if you didn't run back. We don't know where exactly Cayden is at the moment. Alice is working on that." Seth and Kaya nodded before getting into the SUV with the others. Edward pulled out of the driveway and called Alice again.

"Alice, did you get a good read on him this time…..yes Seth and Kaya are with us…..We can make it there in the next hour……alright we will see you at home." He shut his phone and looked at Bella.

"She received a vision. Cayden has decided to speak with us. He was in Seattle and heard about us. He is on his way and alone. He knows that we are a peaceful coven and apparently has no issue with us." They all let the words sink in and Kaya gasped.

"But what about Seth, if he is after wolves, doesn't that include him?"

"Alice is starting to see more. She is relieved about it and isn't worried about Seth being there when we meet him. Carlisle hopes to reason with him so we'll see how that goes. For now, let's just get home and prepare to meet him. I can't wait to get into his mind. It will explain so much," said Edward and they nodded. They were all curious about the vampire that was causing such an issue for them and they hoped meeting him would solve some of the mystery.

It never took Edward as long as he assumed it would when he was driving. Alice told him to get there as soon as possible and that is exactly what he did. As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, Seth got out taking in deep breaths.

"That was awesome, but scary all at the same time," he said and Edward smiled as he pat his back.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes you aren't a vampire," he teased and Seth chuckled. Alice darted outside and rolled her eyes.

"It is about time you got here!"

"Alice, it didn't take us very long," said Edward and she pulled him inside as the others followed. Alice closed her eyes and smiled.

"It is getting easier to see him. He isn't far. He'll reach us in the next twenty minutes. We should make sure we are all on the same page," she suggested as they went into the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were standing there waiting for them and Carlisle nodded.

"If we can get him to see reason and end this before it starts, that would be best. Jasper and I have been talking and believe we should not reveal too much about ourselves," informed Carlisle and Jasper put his arm around his wife as he spoke.

"As far as I am concerned, he is the enemy whether he agrees to leave peacefully or not. We shouldn't reveal our abilities or anything that he could use to his advantage if we don't have to," said Jasper and Emmett crossed his arms.

"So why is he coming? He just found out about us and wants to say hello," he asked and Alice shook her head.

"He knows we have some sort of relationship with the wolves and also that we linger around the area. In his eyes, that makes this our territory and he wants to know as much about the wolves as he can. He has nothing against us. He just wants the wolves," said Alice and Rosalie stepped forward.

"What about Seth," she asked.

"When he realizes Seth is with us, he will leave him alone. He doesn't want to anger us," she said and they waited in silence from that point on. Their minds were racing with questions and Edward looked at Bella causing her to smile. She shielded his mind letting him have some peace and quiet.

Alice counted each second until she heard the sound of rustling in the forest. Everyone but Seth heard it and they all walked outside to meet their visitor as he emerged from the brush. He was a tall man, slender, and had brown wavy hair. His red eyes held curiosity as he looked at the coven and smiled.

"Well you are just as peculiar as I was told. Golden eyes from drinking the blood of animals, my how you Cullens are interesting. I am Cayden," he said walking toward them and Carlisle shook the man's hand. He wore a pair of blue jeans, but the rest of his attire was black including his long sleeved shirt, buttoned up vest, and leather boots. He was a mixture of style and comfort with a touch of old fashioned attire with his vintage vest. Carlisle gave a welcoming smile.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family. Yes we do have a different lifestyle that sets us apart from others of our kind. It allows us to hold a permanent residence which is what we prefer. If you are here to adopt such values then you are more than welcomed to stay and chat." Cayden laughed. His southern accent was thick, but he still spoke politely.

"Thank you but your lifestyle is not for me. I was turned in 1910 and have my own preferences."

"Then what brings you here? Are you from the area," asked Carlisle trying to play along and Cayden shook his head.

"I was born in Kansas but once I was changed, I fell in with the wars of the south particularly Mexico. I am sure you have heard of them. You seem to have been around for sometime yourself Carlisle."

"Yes, so what brings you all the way to Washington?" Cayden looked at the group and set his eyes on Seth. Rosalie took a step forward and glared at Cayden causing him to put his hands up as he chuckled.

"No worries darling, I mean no harm. His kind does interest me however. I heard from others that you have had several encounters with such creatures." Edward read his thoughts and put on a polite smile.

"Do we know the vampires you speak of," he asked and Cayden smiled slyly.

"I suppose it would be best just to put it all out on the table. You can do with it what you like. Years ago, before my interest was even peaked, a vampire that you apparently were acquainted with came to New Mexico. I have claim on Albuquerque and she was interested in my knowledge on armies. Since you are still alive, I am assuming that Victoria did not reach her goal," he asked and Bella's eyes widened.

"You knew Victoria," she asked and he nodded.

"I was not involved with her army in any way. Her intentions were a bit much for me. It was a suicide mission and I believe that she knew that as well. However when she mentioned werewolves it did spark my interest. Now at the time, I had not heard anything but rumors of such creatures existing so you could imagine my surprise to hear that they actually were around to this day. I turned her away and was not looking for that kind of adventure. I was in the middle of a small battle for control as it was, but things are different now." Edward slowly nodded.

"So you want to get to know the wolves," he asked and Cayden smirked.

"No, I want to eliminate them. Of course, your pet can be spared but the others must go. I already have plans in the works and would be doing all vampires a favor by destroying them. They are after all our enemies. I just figured they had been extinct for some time, but I guess I was wrong. This is what I was thinking. You and your family can lay claim to south Washington and I will lay claim to the north. How does that sound?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Unfortunately that does not work for us. We have ties to Washington, especially the north and cannot sever them so easily," explained Carlisle.

"Well you see that is a slight problem because I have a whole army just waiting in anticipation of overthrowing the wolves so how about we come to another agreement? Alaska is a nice state. Move there, move to Wyoming or Oregon even and I promise that I will not let my army come anywhere near you again. I have a lot of connections in the vampire world and can make sure your family lives in peace as it has before." Carlisle smiled, but shook his head.

"We are quite comfortable here and do not plan on leaving, but thank you for the offer." Jasper stepped forward.

"Shouldn't we be making you the offers since you are trying to invade our land? You are from the south and have no real business in these parts. We lay our claim on Washington and that should be respected, especially since you are well out of your region," he informed and Cayden smiled at him.

"You are from the south. That is very interesting and you are right, so I will compromise. My army and I will eliminate the wolves and once we have had our fun, we can negotiate. Washington might not even be my cup of tea so until we meet again Cullens, goodbye." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around.

"By the way, I will be invading through the forest with my army tomorrow night. I hope that your family will not be in the vicinity when it happens. Once I start having fun, I get caught up in all the commotion. I am a hundred and forty five years old. In such a long existence, I must find ways to entertain myself." He smiled one last time before disappearing into the forest. They waited until he was out of hearing distance and Edward shook his head.

"It is a game to him. He wants us to show up because it would add to his thrill seeking experience. In that way he is like James, but he is not a tracker. In fact, I do not believe he holds any special ability," he informed and Jasper nodded.

"Cayden is intelligent and loves a challenge. That is all this is to him. Did you read anything about his army?"

"He was concerned with how big Emmett was and already cut his losses based on his size alone. His army means nothing to him. You were right about them fleeing. He is going back to Seattle to rally them in hopes that they stand their ground the whole time. He was being honest about attacking tomorrow night through the forest. Telling us was his way of giving us an option to battle or not," explained Edward and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"We should get ready and head back to Forks. I will call Sam and let him know what happened. Tomorrow night we will put an end to this. Do you believe Cayden would surrender?" Edward shook his head.

"It is like he said, once he starts, he won't stop. We will have to kill him and his whole army to make sure they do not take over Washington." Esme slipped her hand into Carlisle's and looked into his eyes.

"We must do this in order to protect the wolves, but also all of the humans in Washington. You know how the southern vampires can become," she said and Carlisle looked at his family.

"I guess we will have quite a battle on our hands and….." He stopped when he heard several footsteps racing toward them through the forest. Everyone but Alice crouched down and Seth was about to phase but Edward smiled.

"Stop, they are here to help," he said and they looked at him confused. Suddenly Garrett jumped from a tree with a huge smile on his face.

"We heard there was a fight breaking out," he said happily and Emmett and Seth ran over to him.

"We," asked Bella and Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Benjamin emerged from the forest. Alice clapped happily and giggled.

"I knew they would come," she said with a smile and Kate winked at her.

"When you called, we knew we had to help. Garrett was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement about it. Zafrina was behind us. Where did she go," she asked and they heard the familiar giggle before Zafrina walked into the clearing.

"I prefer to make an entrance," she teased and Renesmee ran over to hug her. Carlisle looked at them shocked.

"You didn't have to come. We know this is asking a lot of all of you." Eleazar pat him on the shoulder.

"Carlisle, we stick together. Besides, taking on an army from the south is nothing compared to the danger the Volturi brought with them. We knew it was our choice and we came to fight," said Eleazar and Zafrina nodded.

"Senna and Kachiri refused to come but I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to see you all again," she informed.

"Hell yes plus we get to fight," cheered Garrett and he high fived Emmett. Rosalie and Kate rolled their eyes and Benjamin rubbed his hands together.

"I might not be as overzealous as them but I would love to see what I can do in the forest," he said and Tanya smiled at him. Carlisle and Jasper looked at one another before nodding. Jasper liked their chances before but he absolutely loved them now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waiting for battle was always the worst part. Impatiently waiting for the inevitable and hoping for the best outcome was torture. The morning sun made its way over the horizon, but the thick brush of the forest did not let the light penetrate it fully. The Cullens and the witnesses were waiting in the middle of the forest where Alice knew the battle would begin. Unfortunately, that was all she knew for sure. With the wolves involved, everything disappeared after that and she was blind to the future except for the glimpses she saw before. They were waiting on the pack to show up and Sam was the first to walk out of the brush wearing only a pair of black shorts.

"It has been awhile since I phased like that," he informed and Seth rolled his eyes.

"You are getting up there in age old man," he teased. Sam looked behind him and saw the other vampires.

"Some of the witnesses, I didn't think you would be coming," he said and Garrett shrugged.

"We didn't have anything better to do," he teased and Kate nudged him.

"Don't listen to him. It is bad for your health. We know what these vampires could do to this area and they shouldn't be allowed to. We'll help any way that we can," said Kate. The fifteen other members of the pack walked out dressed in only shorts and Edward smiled.

"When did they phase," he asked and Sam looked back at the newest members.

"I suppose the threat to our land triggered the process again. They are young but able to do damage. Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, and Collin are about to train with them for the rest of the day, but I have faith in them. They know the danger ahead and understand what needs to be done." Jasper nodded.

"There is a clearing a mile south of here. Tonight that is where we will have the fire to burn the pieces. Burning down the Olympic Forest would not help our cause now would it," asked Jasper and Embry laughed.

"I guess not and I think it would gain a lot of unwanted attention. Wouldn't it be better if the fire was closer though?"

"They need a fire to kill us just like we need one to kill them. We'll lure them to it. Alice knows this is where the battle will begin but I am confident that we can lead it toward the clearing," explained Jasper and Sam sighed.

"So when should we meet back here tonight?"

"They won't attack when the sun is out. Let's meet here at eight just to be safe," said Alice and Jared rubbed the back of his neck.

"How many are in the army? Do we even know," asked Jared and Alice closed her eyes.

"I can only see bits and pieces, but when they first arrive there are thirty, thirty one including Cayden. They will be outnumbered so that is a good sign. Thirty five of us versus thirty one of them, I like our odds." Sam smiled.

"We will see you tonight. If you need us before then, Carlisle you have my number," said Sam and Carlisle nodded as the pack walked back into the forest. Seth smiled smugly at Rosalie.

"See, you were worried for nothing. Thirty five of us are definitely enough to hold our own against these guys," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get cocky Seth. It isn't a good look on you," Rosalie teased back. They all smiled nonetheless at the news feeling confident about their odds.

There were several hours to waste before the battle would begin and most of the Cullens used that time to hunt. Esme and Carlisle found a couple of deer and he watched as his wife pounced fiercely on one before draining it completely. Once she was finished, she turned around and was startled to see Carlisle watching her the whole time.

"You can be quite terrifying when you want to be my love," he teased and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Is that why you are looking at me with love and devotion in your eyes, because I am terrifying," she asked as she sauntered over to him. He pulled her into his arms and nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely petrifying," he teased before tenderly kissing her lips. She smiled as they pulled away and placed her head on his shoulder letting him hold her close.

"Tonight I will have to be terrifying. These vampires are trying to destroy our family and home."

"Yes well, they will have their hands full. I know very well what happens to those who mess with your family."

"I hate resorting to such things but what can we really do Carlisle? Cayden is not a well man. He would wipe out a whole group of people for pure pleasure. That is wrong even by standards in the vampire world."

"After tonight is over, how about you and I get away for a while? We deserve a vacation, just you and me." She giggled.

"Do you think the children can survive very long without us? Remember when we went to hunt and came back to see poor Emmett being picked on by his wife and siblings. Watching him squirm under Rosalie while Jasper used his ability to calm him was entertaining I must admit."

"They will be fine. Just promise me tonight you will stay close by during the battle."

"Carlisle, how many times must I say it for you to believe it? My love, I will always be by your side no matter what. That means in battle and in this existence in general. We will all survive this and once it is over we can take a relaxing vacation. It has been far too long since we went to my island." He smiled and nodded.

"I do believe you are right," he whispered and deeply kissed his wife. While they worried about their family, the battle, and the outcome, one thing was a constant. The two of them would always be together and fighting side by side was the only way they knew how.

For the innocent humans of La Push, Forks, and the surrounding areas, the sun setting was just as insignificant as usual. It marked the end of another day and the summer coming closer to an end, but for the vampires and wolves waiting in the deep forest it was the start of an epic battle. The outcome would lead to consequences one way or another. If the Cullens, their friends, and the pack won, it would stop the southern vampires from taking over and send a message to those who dare try in the future. However, if they lost, there was a vast possibility that Washington would become a feasting ground and a surge of vampires from the south would come to the Pacific Northwest to take control. Standing in the forest waiting for the first sign of attack had everyone on the edge. Jasper decided on the formation and the Cullens were in the front facing the direction Alice knew the vampires would emerge from. Carlisle and Esme were in the middle with Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel on their left. Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, Kaya, Jasper, and Alice were on their right. Benjamin was behind Carlisle with Tanya. Kate and Garrett were behind Emmett and Rosalie and Eleazar and Carmen were on the other side behind Edward and Bella. Zafrina backed Renesmee and Nahuel and the wolves were on the outsides surrounding them in a semicircle. They were in charge of making sure no one got away. The clearing was to the right of them and Jasper and Emmett already had a small fire burning knowing it would grow as the battle began. The rustling of leaves and swaying of trees caught their attention and Cayden jumped into view hanging on a branch of a tree with a smile. He chuckled in delight when he saw the Cullens, but his smile faded a bit when he saw the extra vampires.

"I guess my warning was more of a challenge for you Cullens. I hoped that would be the case." He flipped down from the tree and as soon as his feet touched the ground, his army raced past him to attack. Cayden watched in amusement as the fight began. Thirty vicious vampires were ready to attack anyone in their way, but as Alice expected they were outnumbered. She danced around from one to another kicking them toward Jasper who ripped them apart.

"Shift," called Jasper and he started leading the vampires toward the clearing. Cayden noticed where they were going and smiled when he saw the fire.

"Thank you for starting one for us. I was told you were too kind," he taunted as he climbed into a tree to watch as if it were a movie. Alice was the first to get to the clearing and Jasper tossed limbs to her. She heaved them into the fire and purple smoke began to rise as the limbs burned. Seth and Kaya were working as a team as well. He would pounce on a vampire and she would rip it apart before throwing the remains in the fire. Rosalie and Emmett had a different method of execution however. They fought back to back making sure no one snuck up on them. If a vampire were bigger than Rosalie, she would turn them around and finish up what Emmett started while he dismembered the creature. His laugh made her shake her head but smile knowing he was having fun. Carlisle and Esme stayed side by side but fought their own battles. Pouncing was Esme's style while Carlisle preferred flipping behind and beheading the enemy before finishing up his task.

Edward used his speed and mind reading to take on opponents with ease. Bella watched his back and he would let her finish off his stunned adversary by tearing them apart which she seemed to like the most. It was the opposite for Nahuel and Renesmee. She got to their throats and used her gift to overwhelm their minds with images and Nahuel would dismember them. Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Benjamin liked working in a group. They took on five or six at a time and helped one another. Kate walked around literally stunning the southern vampires as she passed and Garrett went to work as they fell to the ground. Cayden watched her curiously as she touched the vampires sending them into shock as they crumbled to the ground.

"Darling, what in the world are you doing over there? That is quite some gift you got, but definitely not fair," he laughed and Kate smiled smugly.

"All is fair in love and war," she said as she shocked another one and he bowed his head.

"I guess you got me there," he mumbled but stayed in his position in the tree to enjoy the show. Zafrina liked to play with her challenger and used different images to blind them before finally dismembering their bodies. The wolves were left in the background watching the others handle their foes, but that wasn't sitting well them. They came to fight and wanted action. Little did they know that action was exactly what they would get.

Emmett and Garrett took turns tossing the last of the remains into the fire with a smile and everyone looked around. They killed them all besides Cayden. It was quick and easy….too easy. Cayden clapped as he sat on a branch.

"Bravo, well done, especially to those with such talents, encore," he taunted and Edward's eyes widened as Cayden stood up on the branch balancing with ease. "No really, encore!"

"Everyone back up," shouted Edward and a new wave of vampires sped toward them from their right side as Cayden laughed. There were sixty of them and he sat back down to watch.

"Now really did you think I would come all this way and only bring thirty," he teased and Edward gritted his teeth. The battle was completely in the clearing now and the wolves got involved as they became outnumbered. They were holding their own but had to team up to fight even one vampire. They were not newborns and were prepared for the wolves. They were experienced, faster, stronger, and knew how to fight. Cayden looked down at his watch and slowly nodded as if nothing were happening in the clearing.

"Hey Cullens, good try and thanks for playing, but let's get on with this shall we?" He whistled and thirty more vampires arrived from the opposite side. Alice gritted her teeth.

"I hate not being able to see these kinds of things," she yelled and Jasper tossed her a dazed vampire.

"Focus and take it out on them," he called back and she flipped around dismembering every vampire she could get her hands on. Cayden looked at his watch one more time and Edward gasped.

"Sam, there are more coming! They are going for the humans," he yelled but Sam and the wolves were surrounded by vampires as they tried to survive. Edward looked over at Jasper.

"Jasper Plan B, we have ten minutes before his other army heads toward La Push," he called and Cayden looked at them confused as Jasper smiled.

"Always a backup plan," he informed and stepped toward the middle of the circular clearing. Zafrina and Benjamin joined him. Benjamin held out his hands and focused on the trees. They began to shift forward and came together cutting off an easy exit toward the west where the towns were. Jasper began sending out waves of calm to the vampires and they dropped like flies. Zafrina looked over at the wolves.

"I believe they need some help," she said with a smile and suddenly the vampires surrounding the wolves could only see pitch black. The wolves took full advantage and attacked them ferociously. Cayden shook his head in disbelief as he chuckled.

"Oh you are good," he said and Seth growled. He had enough of Cayden's comments and picked up a dismembered arm in his mouth. He flung it at Cayden hitting him square in the face. Cayden fell back and out of the tree but landed gracefully on his feet shaking his head.

"You'll pay for that mutt," he grumbled. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting back to back but a vampire attacked her from the side tackling her to the ground. She kicked him off of her and ripped off his head before tossing it into the fire. Emmett was ripping them apart three at a time and Garrett was trying to keep up with him. Rosalie looked around for Seth and her eyes widened when she saw him. Two vampires ran toward him and he bared his teeth as he waited for the perfect moment to pounce. Cayden chose that time to sneak behind him with a sadistic smile and as he lunged, so did Rosalie. She crashed into Cayden and they rolled around until he was on top of her.

"Not who I expected darling but you will do," he teased, but before he could say another word a wolf tackled him. Rosalie flipped to her feet and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar fur coats of Leah and Jacob clawing at Cayden. He tried to fight them off but Emmett pounced on him as well. Cayden's screams alerted his army to his demise and they tried to flee but were stopped from escaping. Rosalie went to help Seth finish off two vampires knowing Cayden was being taken care of. Edward raced toward Carlisle and Esme when he was sure his daughter and wife were alright.

"We have to go to La Push now! There is another army of twenty and they are racing toward the town. Cayden timed it all, but we can intercept them or at least most of them." The others heard his plan and the wolves raced toward La Push. Zafrina winked at Edward.

"We can finish up here Cullens. Go and we will meet you when we are done," she informed and everyone but the witnesses raced toward La Push. Edward sped ahead running as fast as he possibly could. He had to make it in time. The humans of La Push were completely defenseless against the army and would be easy targets. Everything blurred past him as he raced by and he could hear the thoughts of the army. He was almost there and he saw the back of the group heading toward the small town. He looked back and saw his family behind him in the distance hoping they made it in time. A Quileute man's scream as he saw the creatures parting the forest alerted Edward that they were arriving and he jumped from tree to tree until he got in front of the group. He jumped down onto the sand of the beach and waited for them as the screaming man ran toward his home. The southern vampires emerged from the forest and onto the beach stalking forward. His family was close but wouldn't get there by the time the attack started and he knew he had to stall if he could. Edward read the thoughts of one of them and could tell he was the leader.

"Cayden is dead. The rest of your army is dead. You should just leave before my family shows up," he warned but the vampire laughed darkly. His men were ready to flee but the tempting blood of the humans called to them urging them to stay.

"Try and stop us," taunted the leader and a set of thoughts made Edward's eyes widen.

"With ease," called a voice and Edward looked up to see Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix standing on a cliff overlooking the beach.

"The Volturi," screamed the leader and Jane giggled before inflicting pain on him. His screams didn't last long however. Felix and Demitri jumped down gracefully onto the shore and started demolishing the army as Alec and Jane used their powers to incapacitate them. The wolves and Cullens arrived and were shocked to the see the guards ripping apart the vampires. Edward quickly started a fire and threw the limbs into it. Emmett and Jasper helped him until every southern vampire was killed. No one said a word and Jane and Alec jumped onto the beach with smiles as they took off their hoods.

"Cullens," she said giving a curt nod and Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"Jane, what are you doing here," he asked, but she just smiled and looked back toward the cliff. Aro stood on it looking over the land to make sure all traces of the vampires were gone before he jumped down.

"Old friend," said Aro and Carlisle looked at him cautiously before stepping back.

"What is the meaning of all this," asked Carlisle and Aro smiled at Edward.

"I am sure your son can inform you of that." Everyone looked at Edward as he read Aro's mind.

"The South has been breaking the laws a lot lately and when he found out about their plans to destroy the wolves and Quileutes he decided to stop them," he explained, but Alice shook her head.

"I would have seen you coming if that was true." Aro smiled kindly at her.

"Aw your gift is remarkable but not perfect. We were in Oregon taking care of some……business when we got word of Cayden being in Seattle. One of our informants told us of his plans and we decided today to handle the issue. We couldn't very well have the south thinking it could do as it pleased. That is how things got out of hand last time. Chaos will not be allowed and while saving these….pets…was not our first concern, wiping out a whole town is not exactly as inconspicuous as we would like." The wolves went into the forest to change and the witnesses arrived looking as confused as the others had been. Aro looked at them before giving a polite smile.

"I see they came to your rescue again," he said and Edward walked toward him. He stuck out his hand knowing Aro was paranoid about his secret being revealed and Aro quickly read his thoughts before smiling.

"Edward, you are always a man of your word. Good man indeed." Sam walked out of the forest in his shorts while the rest of his pack headed down the beach.

"Call Sue and Billy to let them know the vampires have been eliminated," ordered Sam and Quil nodded before heading home with the others. Aro clapped his hands.

"Aw you are back in human form and at least partially dressed I see." Sam glared at him.

"Thank you for helping but now you can go. Our people do not take kindly to red eyes," he warned and Seth and Jacob placed their hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Let them handle this," whispered Seth and Jane nodded.

"Yes pup let them handle this," she informed and Aro smiled.

"These infants do not realize our power old friend. It would do them good to see it yes?"

"No," said Carlisle and Aro groaned.

"Not even for a second," he asked glancing at Jane and Edward shook his head.

"Tread lightly Aro," he warned and Aro put on a polite smile before looking at Sam.

"You are very blessed to have such acquaintances. Your kind would have been removed years ago if not for them. I suggest next time you speak respectfully or dear Jane will have to express our discontent." Jane nodded with a smile and Carlisle crossed his arms.

"Thank you for helping, but there will not be a next time correct," asked Carlisle and Aro scoffed.

"Old friend you have been around these pups far too long. We helped these people and this is the thanks we get?"

"Thank you for all that you have done, but if we are being fair and you would have stopped Cayden before, it wouldn't have gotten this far," explained Carlisle and Aro bowed his head.

"Touché, Jane please call Caius and Marcus to let them know we should all head to the south. It appears our attention is needed immediately. Old friend, I wish to leave in peace, but this time I hope you can read my sincerity." Edward read his thoughts before looking at Carlisle and nodding. For once, Aro was not looking for an ulterior motive. With his secret at risk, he refused to challenge the Cullens. Carlisle shook his hand quickly and Aro bowed before looking at his guards.

"Dears one, head south and Jane tell Caius to meet us in New Mexico. I am sure he will be ecstatic at the prospect of a good fight. Goodbye Cullens, old friend, and…..pups," he said giving a disgusted look at the wolves before disappearing into the forest. Emmett shook his head.

"That guy always gives me the creeps," he said and Rosalie hugged her husband with a smile feeling relieved that the fight was over. She saw Leah and Jacob behind them and glared at the couple. Jacob was only wearing a pair of shorts and Leah was in shorts and a tank top.

"What the hell are you even doing here? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come to fight. What about your son," she yelled and Leah glared at her.

"First of all, you agreed and I decided to change my mind. My mom and Charlie are watching Joshua. Second, you should be grateful because we saved your ass!"

"My ass was just fine thank you and I would have gotten out of it," defended Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"Yea and I was on my way to save her before one and two over here got in my way," added Emmett and Jacob gritted his teeth.

"That is it! I am so tired of you teasing me. That was years ago you big idiot!"

"Oh is that the best you got one and two," taunted Emmett and they started arguing as Leah rolled her eyes.

"Look Rose, we made a decision to stand and fight because it was the right thing to do. Just because we have a family of our own now doesn't mean we turn our backs when the rest of our family is in need. The Quileutes were in danger, my brother was in danger…..and well you were in danger too so yea you know whatever," said Leah shrugging nonchalantly and Rosalie couldn't help but smile.

"So you were worried about little ole' me," asked Rosalie and Leah smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself alright? I was worried about Seth and you just happened to be in the mix."

"I guess it worked out for the best then and no one got hurt, but next time you better stay your stubborn butt at home!" Leah gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"You are the most infuriating person sometimes," yelled Leah and the two started to argue as Jacob and Emmett continued their bickering. Alice shook her head but smiled.

"So that's what happened. Leah and Jacob got to Cayden before Emmett even got the chance," she said feeling relieved that her visions started to make sense. Jasper kissed her cheek and Edward smiled at him.

"Will you please calm down those two before Emmett tackles him or something," asked Edward and Jasper sent waves of calm toward Emmett and Jacob. They both stopped yelling and Emmett chuckled.

"Fine, you helped out and actually didn't get too much in the way, but don't start getting all upset about being called one and two. It is your record, not mine," teased Emmett and Jacob mumbled under his breath causing Emmett to let out a booming laugh. Jasper looked over at Rosalie and Leah and smiled at them before looking at his wife.

"I wonder if I have enough ability to make these two stop bickering," he whispered and Alice giggled as she looked at Leah yelling and Rosalie rolling her eyes. Jasper focused on the two of them and they both closed their eyes for a moment before Rosalie crossed her arms.

"You are lucky Jasper is calming me down or I would give you a piece of my mind."

"You are ridiculous Rose! I saved you! Admit it, I saved your butt and that just pisses you off," said Leah with a smug smile.

"You just wanted to play hero and like Emmett said he was on the way to help before you two came barging in," defended Rosalie and Leah sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Rosalie? Just admit that I helped you. You don't have to admit that a wolf saved you….even though I did…..at least admit that your friend bailed you out," argued Leah and Rosalie shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me even though it was idiotic and completely unnecessary." Leah looked at her confused.

"You're welcome," she asked not sure if it was really an apology and Seth smirked.

"That is as close as you will ever get to an apology sis. You know Rose is the epitome of stubbornness," he teased and they glared at him.

"Don't talk about her that way," scolded Leah and Rosalie nodded.

"Yea and why weren't you paying attention to your surroundings better," scolded Rosalie and Seth put up his hands in surrender.

"Alright sorry jeez you two," he chuckled and they shook their heads before hugging him. Kaya walked over to them and grinned at her husband.

"My poor husband, you two have to go easy on him. You know he is sensitive," she teased and Seth hugged her. She kissed him tenderly and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"The past few days have been crazy, so how about we head home and start acting like newlyweds again who just got back from their honeymoon," he suggested and she giggled.

"Sounds like fun," she agreed and pulled him toward the forest. He phased and chased her into it as they headed home. Alice looked at the pieces of cloth from his shredded shorts as they floated down to the sand.

"I am going to have a serious talk with that boy about ruining perfectly good clothing," she shouted and Jasper smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful with you get angry. Let's go home Alice," he said in the mesmerizing voice that she couldn't get enough of. She nodded in a daze and kissed his cheek before skipping toward the forest with Jasper right by her. Edward chuckled as he picked up on some thoughts and everyone looked at him curiously. He stifled his laugh and Bella tilted her head in confusion.

"What is so funny?"

"Sue is heading this way and she brought Charlie with her. Quil called her to let her know the coast was clear," he informed and Bella's eyes widened. Sue and Charlie headed down to the beach hand in hand as he looked at all of them inquisitively.

"Dad, what are you doing here," asked Bella and he pointed at her.

"You're a vampire," he blurted out and everyone but Sue and Edward looked at him shocked. Edward was amused and Sue just shook her head as Charlie continued. "You're all vampires besides Jacob and Leah and well….these hybrids like Renesmee and Nahuel or….um that is still confusing but you are vampires but good vampires. I don't know how but you are," he explained feeling proud of himself and Bella looked at Sue who shrugged.

"He just finally had enough and blurted it out so instead of making him feel like he was going crazy, I let him come down here with me." Edward winked at his wife.

"I told you he knew. Charlie, you are right. Does that make you feel better now?" Charlie sighed in relief and nodded.

"Definitely and now I am not out of the loop. Knowing, but not knowing is exhausting," he whined and Emmett chuckled.

"Well congrats Charlie and it only took you twenty three years to figure it out….and you call yourself a cop," teased Emmett and Charlie crossed his arms.

"Hey vampire or not I can still arrest you," he warned and Emmett's eyes filled with excitement.

"Oh can I play with the sirens and drive the charger? That would be awesome! I can just see the townspeople freaking out as I speed by. Rose, can I go…."

"No, let's go home," she said as the others laughed and he pouted.

"But Rose he wants to arrest me!"

"He was joking and we have had enough adventure for a while. Let's go home Em." He started to pout but then looked at Garrett.

"Hey let's go back to the forest and see if we can find any pieces that got left behind." Garrett nodded and laughed as they raced into the forest. Kate threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Those two are ridiculous. Haven't we been through enough," she complained and Rosalie giggled.

"Come on, we'll let them have their fun for a little bit before dragging them home," suggested Rosalie and they disappeared into the forest after their husbands. Charlie just stood there in awe of the speed and Bella tapped his shoulder getting a bit nervous.

"Dad, are you alright with this really?" He slowly nodded still in shock.

"Yea, sure, um, Sue let's go get some sleep." Sue nodded and pulled him toward their car as Bella looked at Edward.

"Is he really going to be alright?"

"Yes, he will be fine. It is just easier to deal with when he doesn't have to actually see it. He just needs time to wrap his mind around it."

"And that is why humans should stay in the dark about such things. Ignorance truly is bliss for them," chimed in Zafrina. She walked over to Renesmee and hugged her.

"Well our work here is done," she said and Renesmee smiled at her.

"You have to come over on the tenth for the party Zafrina."

"Oh that is right it is your birth….."

"No, I am not celebrating it anymore. It will just be a nice way for the family to get together." Zafrina slowly nodded and Edward winked at her as he kissed Renesmee's hair.

"She gets it from her mother, so don't worry," he teased and Zafrina smiled.

"I will be there. See you soon and try to stay out of trouble. I have seen many things in my existence but you Cullens are one of a kind," she informed before gliding toward the forest. Jacob sighed as he hugged Renesmee and Bella before slipping his hand into Leah's.

"Come on Leah, let's go home and check on our baby boy. I am exhausted. Phasing took a lot out of me," he yawned and Leah nodded with a smile as they headed down the beach. The couple had become acquainted with the normalcy their lives with Joshua provided and while it was in their instincts to help, they still were relieved to go back to their familiar world with their son. Renesmee, Nahuel, Bella, and Edward walked over to Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Benjamin.

"It seems we overcame another challenge together. Thank you for all that you have done and of course you are all invited to Renesmee's…..celebration," informed Edward and Nahuel smiled at his wife as she nodded.

"Thank you for helping and you are definitely invited but no presents or….." Nahuel interrupted.

"Don't listen to her. She will love every present she gets and always has. She is just being stubborn this year because she doesn't want to be reminded of how young she is."

"Nahuel," she whined and he kissed her cheek.

"Come on, we'll head back to the cottage and rest," he said and she smiled as they ran hand in hand into the forest. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife as he looked around the beach. They were the last of their group besides Sam who was waiting patiently for everyone to depart.

"Well I think it is time we get off Quileute land so the people can sleep peacefully knowing it is free of vampires. You are more than welcomed to stay with us," he said to the others but Tanya shook her head.

"We are ready to head back home. We'll be at Renesmee's birthday party though so don't worry." Tanya, Benjamin, Eleazar, and Carmen ran north. Sam smiled at Carlisle as he walked over and they shook hands.

"Well I guess we somehow managed to coexist and save lives yet again. Thank you for all that you did tonight. I must admit that having the Volturi on our land was unsettling to say the least," said Sam and Edward patted his shoulder.

"Do not worry about the Volturi. They really did come to eliminate the vampires even though they felt conflicted about it. I will be honest with you. When they found out about Cayden wanting to kill the pack, they weren't fazed by it, but Aro meant what he said about wiping out the town of La Push. It would create an imbalance and cannot be allowed to happen. People would notice such a drastic change and that puts the vampire world at risk of exposure. They won't return. They plan on bringing order to the south which will take a while," explained Edward and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"And what about after they are finished? What would stop them from coming back?"

"Let's just say we have leverage and Aro will not be around so no worries your people are safe," added Edward and Sam sighed in relief.

"Good because tonight things got a bit too close for comfort. I will alert the council of what happened and I know they will breathe a sigh of relief that we can go back to our normal lives." Carlisle nodded.

"We are happy it worked out as well. Go be with your family and get some sleep," suggested Carlisle and Sam smiled.

"I am not as young as I once was. Sleep sounds nice right now. Goodbye Cullens and once again thank you." He jogged away ready to get home to be with his family and get in bed. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme smiled and walked toward the forest.

"Another close call," said Bella and Edward nodded.

"True but everything worked out for the best. Some peace and quiet would be nice now," chuckled Edward as he wrapped his arm around Bella and Esme smiled at her children.

"I think we could all use some of that," agreed Esme and Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"Let's go home then," he said in relief and they ran as fast as they could toward Hoquiam ready to put the violent night to rest. Cayden and his army were dead, the people of La Push and Forks were safe, and their family left the battle unharmed. It was the perfect end to a not so perfect night and they were relieved by how everything worked out despite the obstacles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

September was always an interesting month, but the tenth was a joyous occasion in the Cullen household. Despite Renesmee's protests, Alice planned a grand event for her birthday party. She invited everyone she could think of and covered the house in lavish decorations. Esme baked a four tier cake and the house was abuzz with anticipation. Renesmee however was not in the mood to celebrate. She sat on the porch of her and Nahuel's cottage watching the trees sway in the wind. She loved September, but not because of her birthday. She loved it because of the way the seasons transitioned right before her very eyes. The last of the mild temperatures faded away and the autumn breeze swirled around. The cloud coverage resisted the sun keeping the rays of light from breaking through and the amount of rain would only increase as the days crept closer to fall. It was beautiful to see and she and Nahuel would take strolls through the forest just to bask in the serenity of nature's transformation. She wished they were taking a stroll that day, but instead he was at the house helping with the final touches. She heard rustling in the distance and the smell of her mother washed over her causing a smile to creep onto her lips. Bella emerged from the forest and sat beside her daughter.

"Are you still pouting about today," she asked and Renesmee shrugged.

"I don't want people to celebrate my birthday mom. You of all people should understand."

"True, but I have never liked birthdays and you always have so what has changed?"

"Nothing," mumbled Renesmee and Bella wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"Now come on Renesmee, what is it? You know you can talk to me." Renesmee slowly nodded and decided talking about it might help her mother to understand her apprehension.

"I just don't want to celebrate my birthday and have people remind me of how young I am," she confessed and Bella had to hide her smile.

"So you are worried about being young? It is usually the other way around."

"Mom, I am twenty one years old. Nahuel is a hundred and seventy two!" Bella giggled and shook her head.

"I know what it is like to worry about the age difference, but when you never have to physically age it really isn't an issue is it? What part of it bothers you besides the actual age gap?"

"It isn't really Nahuel. I just feel like everyone else treats me like a kid. Seth and I get treated like babies sometimes." Bella scoffed.

"Renesmee, that is because you are my baby, you are my child and your father and I love you very much. Seeing you grow up so quickly was hard for us. You are only twenty one but it feels like you are so much older. You matured so quickly and have experienced so much. You know more about life than most twenty one year olds can even fathom. I don't like birthdays because I don't like the attention, but if you don't like your birthday simply because it reminds you how young you are then that is a bit silly. You have a very long life ahead of you so enjoy it. With your father, I worried about physically aging because I didn't want to look older than him. You and Nahuel look the same age." Renesmee smiled and nodded.

"I guess you are right. Thanks mom you always know how to make me feel better." Bella kissed her forehead and pulled her to her feet.

"Good now come on because Alice wants you to see the decorations before the guests get here. She is really excited about the party." Renesmee nodded and ran toward the house with her mother by her side. She truly did feel better about her young age. With a house full of vampires that were over mostly a hundred years old, she felt so undeveloped. Her mother was right though. Worrying about her age was unnecessary and Nahuel never made her feel like their age was an issue. She raced into the house and Alice clapped in excitement when she saw her.

"What do you think," she asked and Renesmee looked around at the elegant and yet extravagant decorations that covered the house.

"You have been busy," giggled Renesmee and Alice pulled her into the living room. Nahuel was by the piano watching Edward compose a song and he smiled when he saw his wife. She was wearing a purple dress with matching heels that Alice picked out and her hair was loosely curled.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said in awe of her beauty and kissed her hand. Renesmee kissed him with a smile before hugging her father.

"Happy birthday sweetie," he whispered and she smiled even more.

"Yes, I think it will be a very happy birthday," she agreed and he nodded, but then groaned as Emmett walked into the room with his usual dimpled grin. Rosalie was right by his side and winked at her niece.

"There is the birthday girl. Are you ready for your big celebration," asked Rosalie and Renesmee nodded.

"Yes I am and I think twenty one is a good number to celebrate," she said confidently and Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett," warned Edward, but it was too late.

"Wow twenty one, Nahuel you are definitely robbing the cradle huh," teased Emmett and Bella threw her hands up in exasperation as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Alice and Jasper just shook their heads as Renesmee ran out of the room.

"What did I say," asked Emmett and Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head before glaring at him.

"You can be so insensitive. Emmett McCarty Cullen if you do not go after your niece and apologize I swear to God I will….."

"What happened to my granddaughter," asked Carlisle as he stormed into the room. Everyone immediately pointed at Emmett and his eyes widened.

"You are the biggest tattle tales ever! Dad, it wasn't my fault. I was just making fun of Nahuel and….."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, go talk to your niece and apologize. She is out in the back with Esme," said Carlisle in a stern voice and Emmett nodded before running out of the room.

"An idiot, I married an idiot," mumbled Rosalie and Nahuel sighed.

"I should go out there and talk to her as well. I didn't realize our age difference bothered her so much," he said looking down but Edward shook his head.

"It doesn't. It is more about her feeling like the baby of the family. Emmett will make her feel better. He always does." As soon as Edward finished the sentence, they heard Renesmee's beautiful laugh fill the house and Emmett's heavy footsteps. He walked into living room with her squirming around with a smile in his arms as he tickled her.

"Now tell them that you forgive me for picking on your husband and making you sad," he chuckled and she laughed as he hugged her.

"I am fine so no one can hurt Uncle Emmett," she giggled and he kissed her cheeks before putting her down. Rosalie smiled lovingly at her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist feeling proud that he could easily make their niece feel better. Nahuel looked into Renesmee's eyes and she nodded.

"I am alright. I just thought he was teasing me more than you." Nahuel scoffed.

"Emmett never teases you. He never stops teasing me, but never you. You know I love you right Renesmee? You are everything to me." She hugged him and nodded.

"I love you too and never doubt that." She sat down at the piano by her father and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy, will you play me my lullaby," she asked and he kissed her forehead with a smile.

"Of course I will and as much as you like," he said sweetly before beginning her favorite song. Seth ran into the room with Kaya right behind him.

"I heard Emmett got in trouble. Did I miss it," he asked excitedly and Rosalie laughed.

"Sorry but yes you did." Seth started to pout, but Alice skipped over to him.

"Don't worry Seth I will tell you all about it." She pulled him and Kaya out of the room and began recapping the events. Esme walked in with a bright smile when she saw Renesmee sitting by her father on the piano bench as he played her song. Nahuel and Bella were standing by them watching with smiles.

"I see she is feeling better," said Esme as Carlisle wrapped her in his arms and he winked at her.

"Emmett made things better. It is quite funny how quickly our worlds stop when we think she is upset," he teased remembering how his wife dropped everything she was doing in the kitchen to go console her granddaughter and Esme giggled.

"It is our duty as grandparents," she informed and they watched their granddaughter enjoy the melody her father created just for her.

By four o'clock, the guests started to arrive. Jacob, Leah, Charlie, and Sue were the first and were greeted as they walked in. Carlisle smiled at Charlie as they walked into the living room.

"How are you feeling," he asked and Charlie sighed.

"You mean about being surrounded by vampires and wolves? It is what it is I guess," he said with a shrug and Carlisle chuckled.

"So Bella inherited her ability to adapt to the paranormal from you," he teased and Charlie laughed. Renesmee glided down the stairs and into the living room to greet her first guests. Nahuel was close behind and watched with a smile as she hugged her other grandfather.

"I am glad you came. Sue it is nice to see you as well. Jake, Leah, where is Joshua?"

"My dad insisted on watching him. He hasn't seen him in a while and thought it would be nice to spend some time with him. Rachel wanted to see him as well," he explained and the rest of the Cullens joined them in the living room. Seth ran in and hugged his sister.

"So Josh is with Billy and Rachel? I thought she was leaving town again," asked Seth and Jacob sighed.

"She is but my father wanted her to calm down before she did. They talked and she dealt with her anger over what happened. I just don't know why she suddenly is upset. It happened so long ago." Esme smiled sympathetically at him.

"People tend to grieve in their own ways and I am sure being back in La Push plus coming face to face with the people she blames for Paul's death angered her," explained Esme and Nahuel walked toward Jacob.

"Look I know you and I don't always see eye to eye but I am a bit concerned about your sister. She isn't going to try anything is she? This family has gone through enough and if she wants revenge she should take it out on you and me, no one else." Jacob shook his head.

"She isn't Victoria alright? She isn't going to round up some kind of troops to find and kill you. I talked to her yesterday and she knows what you all did to help the reservation. She also has come to terms with Paul's actions and knows he was at fault. I think that was the hardest part to accept." Nahuel nodded and stood beside his wife as Leah spoke.

"I saw her as well and she is doing better. She couldn't believe at first that you helped save the reservation. I think a lot of Quileutes have changed their opinions of you," added Leah and Alice smiled.

"Speaking of Quileutes, come in Sam," she called and they heard the front door open. He walked in and looked at Alice curiously.

"I thought you couldn't see me in visions," he said and she giggled.

"I can't but I can always hear you. The others were too busy talking to notice. We are happy you could make it." Sam smiled.

"Thank you but I cannot stay. I just wanted to bring something to you," he explained as Sue smiled. He walked over to Carlisle and handed him a hand carved statue of a howling wolf.

"The elders felt it best to give this to you in order to thank you for helping us. We know you didn't have to and could have turned your backs but you didn't. We are grateful that there are vampires like you in existence. Sue, I will let you announce the rest." Sue stepped forward and smiled at Carlisle.

"When Ephraim Black first created the treaty with you, our people did not understand the differences between red eyes and gold eyes. We understand now that there is a difference. You choose to live in peace and on behalf of all Quileutes I would like to show thanks by adding your kind into our legends. From now on, when the stories of cold ones are told there will be a distinction between red eyes and gold eyes. Also we would like to revise the treaty to state that no member of the pack can attack a Cullen or golden eyed cold one unless severely provoked," she explained and Renesmee frowned.

"Isn't that already in the treaty," she asked and Sue shook her head.

"The treaty states that a member of the pack could not attack any of the Cullens off Quileute land, unless you break the treaty first. That stipulation is not necessary and it sends a mixed message to our tribe." Edward smiled.

"In other words, they now as a whole understand that we are not the same as red eyed vampires and should not be treated like a threat," he added and Carlisle shook Sue's hand.

"Thank you, we live differently than others of our kind. It will be nice to be treated that way. We still will not hunt on your land. There are plenty of animals outside of it and we will always respect your boundaries unless invited on."

"Thank you Carlisle for your everlasting kindness and patience with our people. By accepting this gift, you are accepting our thanks and revisions to the treaty. May we finally exist in true peace and harmony," said Sue and she hugged him with a smile causing him to smile as well.

"I should head back home. Renesmee, happy birthday," said Sam and he handed her a hand woven bracelet.

"Thank you Sam it is beautiful."

"Emily made it for you. Have fun at your party, goodbye Cullens." They said their goodbyes and he walked outside to his truck. Jacob followed him.

"Sam…um…wait, before you go I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well I figure if the wolves can make peace with the Cullens then you and I should be able to make peace as well. I know there has been tension in the past."

"What do you mean by tension, the fact that you tried to take over as alpha, almost started a full blown war with the Cullens, punched me, and are now Leah's husband?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"Yea I think you pretty much nailed it." Sam chuckled and sighed.

"Jake, I always knew you were a good man. You just tended to get a bit…..overzealous at times. Everything is in the past and as far as Leah goes, well it is nice to finally see her happy. She loves you, I can tell. Just don't hurt her alright? She has had enough of that to last a lifetime." Sam held out his hand and Jacob shook it.

"I know she has and I love her too," said Jacob and Sam got in his truck. He pulled out of the driveway and Jacob sighed in relief as Seth ran outside.

"Are you two best buddies now," he asked and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No, but there isn't tension between us anymore, so that is good."

"Yea, I figured as much. I just wanted to check to see if you two would be planning any double dates anytime soon. Now that would be awkward," teased Seth and Jacob punched his shoulder.

"I swear you have been hanging out with Emmett too much."

"I have no clue what you mean…..one and two," coughed Seth before running back inside. Jacob shook his head and chuckled before following.

As the sun set and twilight began, the house filled with more guests. The other vampires arrived and music played as everyone enjoyed the occasion. Nahuel and Renesmee danced and laughed as he twirled her around the room and Bella smiled at her husband.

"This is perfect," she said and he looked around. Carlisle and Esme were speaking with Sue and Charlie about the perks of being grandparents. Alice and Jasper were slowly swaying to the music staring deeply into one another's eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were conversing with Seth, Kaya, Leah, and Jacob and the other vampires were mingling amongst themselves. Edward kissed his wife and smiled.

"You are right. I guess this is what perfection looks like," he agreed and held her close to him. Ten minutes later, Alice brought out the cake and they sung happy birthday to Renesmee. She blew out her candles and thanked everyone. Esme handed out the cake to those who could eat it and Renesmee began opening her presents. She was showered with gifts which she loved. She was the complete opposite from her mother in that way. Afterward, Charlie, Sue, Jacob, and Leah announced they were heading home and everyone said their goodbyes. Jacob hugged Renesmee tightly causing her to giggle.

"Bye Jake, make sure to take care of that beautiful baby boy at home."

"Of course I will, happy birthday Renesmee," said Jacob and he kissed Renesmee's cheek before leaving with his wife. Tanya, Benjamin, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Zafrina made their way to the door as well.

"You are leaving already," asked Renesmee and Zafrina winked at her.

"They talked me into visiting Alaska for a bit and I am curious to see how it differs from the Amazon. Happy birthday Renesmee," said Zafrina and she hugged them before they left. She walked into the living room and laughed when she saw Seth sprawled out on the couch fast asleep with his head on Kaya's lap.

"Wow was the party that boring," she asked and Kaya smiled as she stroked her husband's hair.

"He hasn't been getting much sleep lately," she informed and Emmett smirked.

"I am sure he hasn't. Seriously though can you two even break houses without breaking him in the process," he asked and Kaya stuck her tongue out at him as Nahuel rolled his eyes. Rosalie giggled and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Come on Em let's go before you put your foot in your mouth again. Kaya, make sure Seth gets some actual sleep," she said and Kaya nodded. Rosalie and Emmett walked toward the forest ready to go hunt. Alice and Jasper snuck up to their room and Renesmee pulled Nahuel toward the door.

"The birthday girl is ready to go home," she informed and he wrapped an arm around her before walking out. Kaya shook Seth's shoulder and he groaned and stretched before waking up.

"You need to get in bed," she said and he smiled lazily.

"Sounds good to me," he said winking at her and she giggled.

"To sleep Seth," she added and he chuckled as they left. Carlisle and Esme looked at Bella and Edward.

"We are glad that we can talk to you alone. Esme and I are going on a trip for a few weeks. We will leave tomorrow and would like for you two to keep an eye on things while we are gone." Alice marched downstairs and Jasper chuckled as he followed her into the living room.

"Why are you leaving them in charge? We aren't infants. We can take care of ourselves," she defended and Esme giggled.

"We are well aware of that and aren't really leaving them in charge. We just want to make sure everything goes smoothly while we are gone," explained Esme and Alice crossed her arms.

"What could possibly happen……okay don't answer that," she said and they laughed. Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I think what Alice is trying to say is that you two don't have to worry about leaving us alone. It isn't like you haven't done it before."

"We know but with everything that has happened in the past weeks, we just feel a bit on edge. Just try to stay out of trouble," advised Carlisle. He kissed Esme's hand and they headed upstairs as Edward smiled smugly.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face Edward," said Alice and Edward smiled even more.

"You are just mad because they asked us to keep an eye on things and not you."

"Whatever just don't let it go to your head. You tend to do that you know," said Alice and Edward winked at her. Bella thought for a moment.

"Look I know we are all adults and can be responsible, but I can see what they mean. Things do tend to happen with this family," laughed Bella and Alice smirked.

"Yea like vampire wars, Volturi encounters, imprinting gone wrong, imprinting gone right, more vampire wars, it is all quite exhausting," said Alice exasperated and Edward nodded.

"Which is exactly why Bella and I are heading home to relax, goodnight you two and Alice try not to get any disturbing visions for a while alright," he asked and her eyes widened.

"Oh so it is my entire fault? I can't believe you Edward….." She began to ramble as he walked out with a smile holding Bella's hand. Jasper calmed Alice down and they went back to their room while Bella walked with her husband to their cottage.

"You are so mean. You know just how to get under her skin."

"I am her sibling. It is my job," he informed and she shook her head with a smile.

"I do think that everything will run smoothly again. There really is nothing left for us to get caught up in," she giggled and he smirked.

"Let's not tempt our fate love. It really isn't the best thing to do. All I want is to have you all to myself for awhile. Is that too much to ask for?" She kissed him and walked onto their porch.

"Never," she whispered and pulled him in the door. After the past weeks, all they wanted was to be alone and get lost in one another which is exactly what they planned on doing. They had everything they wanted. Their daughter was happy and with the man she loved. They had a large family full of different personalities and when it came down to it, they were all truly happy with their existences. There were obstacles to overcome, battles to fight, and tension to resolve but it was worth it in the end. Things always worked out in their favor and it was because of their choices and consequences.

AN: The End!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Send me a review or PM if you have any feedback. It is always much appreciated!


	6. AN

AN: Just a heads up for all of those following these fics, there is another one that I just completed and posted…..yes another one. For all of those who were waiting for it, I hope you enjoy! It is called Rosalie's Choice and the fourth part of the Renesmee's Choice Series! Go to my profile page to check out the new story.

~Emmettroselover


End file.
